Discovering the Past
by Melissa7
Summary: Set in 2004 but DQ is involved eventually. An injured girl must work to remember her past and in doing so discovers things she never knew. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Discovering the Past (A/N) this is a DQ story eventually but it is set in 2004. Stick with it. DQ comes in eventually.)  
  
Chapter 1 The night was cold and damp and a harsh wind was moving across the plains. A young woman walked across the open unadorned land, her skirt flowing in the wind. Suddenly, something caught her eye and the woman took off running. Before she knew it, trees surrounded her. Their large trunks towered above her, their leaves covering the opening to the sky.  
  
It was pitch blank amongst the trees, but Melissa did not stop. She ran and ran until her legs wouldn't move anymore. Planting herself in one spot, she willed the world to stop turning. She couldn't catch her breath and she felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Placing her hand on a tree, she tried to steady herself. Her head was spinning uncontrollably. As she felt her hand slip down the bark, Melissa first tried to stop herself. It was a failed attempt. She couldn't stop it. Landing in a pile of leaves, she simply sat and looked around. There was no one around and she felt lost, lonely, frightened.  
  
As Melissa sat in the leaves battling her emotions, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and a woman was standing before her. The woman placed her hand under Melissa's chin and lifted her head. Taking her other hand, she gently placed it in Melissa's. She helped the girl rise. "Now what are you doing all the way out here on your own?" the woman asked.  
  
"I.I don't know." Melissa answered. "I was just walking and then I was running. I don't know what happened."  
  
"You look lost."  
  
"Everyone tells me that." Melissa said, avoiding the woman's stare.  
  
The woman gestured to their right. Melissa assumed that was where she lived. "Why don't you come with me to my homestead. I'll get you something to eat and we'll see about finding your family."  
  
"I don't have any family." Melissa revealed.  
  
"No family?" The woman was concerned. "Then you must stay with me and my family."  
  
"I couldn't intrude."  
  
"Nonsense. We have plenty of rooms and I'm sure you have nowhere better to go."  
  
"You're right about that." Melissa knew her chances with this stranger were far better then if she were to go back to the life she knew. Yet, something was stopping her from accepting the hospitable offer. "But I really can't.there's someone.I couldn't put you and your family in danger."  
  
The woman's face turned worried. "If you're in some kind of trouble, maybe we can help."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to stop him."  
  
"Who? Who can't we stop?"  
  
"Please ma'am. Just leave me here." Melissa requested. "Let him kill me.then this will all be over with.and the pain will be gone."  
  
The woman gasped in horror. "Let him kill you?" she exclaimed. "I could never."  
  
"He will succeed no matter what I do. It's better for you not to get involved." Melissa warned.  
  
"I can't accept that." The woman protested. "Please, at least come to my home and have some food, get washed up. And please talk with our sheriff."  
  
Melissa hesitated momentarily. She looked around and saw nothing that frightened her. So she agreed to go with the woman.  
  
The home was beautiful. Way out in the country, far from any cities. The craftsmanship was awe-inspiring as was the surrounding property. But something about it was strange, and yet familiar. That house caused Melissa to shiver.  
  
Melissa woke with a start. She bolted out of bed immediately collapsed to the floor. Her leg couldn't hold her up. Using the bed to support her, Melissa got back up and grabbed her crutches. She then hobbled to the window for some fresh air. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her nerves. She kept having these nightmares. Well they were nightmares to her. To someone else, they may simply be seen as a dream. Tonight's was especially frightening.  
  
It started as all the other dreams did. The forest, the running, the falling against a tree. It happened every night. But the woman who rescued her, the homestead.these were new developments.  
  
Somehow all the dreams ended differently. One night she was taken away by a tall dark stranger to live as his slave in a shack. In another she stayed in the forest and was slowly consumed by the foliage until she was dead. Some were happy. She was rescued by friendly people who took her in and loved her. Melissa recognized the people. They were from her past and she knew they cared for her. Only she was never truly happy.  
  
This night, the woman who rescued her from the forest was not someone she knew. None of it made sense. Why was this dream so frightening? Why did it cause chills to travel down the spine of its dreamer? Melissa calmed her breathing and returned to her bed, leaving the window open to feel the chill of the night. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she turned on the lamp by her bedside. She took out a small notebook and wrote down her dream. The doctor told her it was important to write things down. Maybe one day she'd remember something.  
  
It was an odd situation. Melissa recognized every person that appeared in her dreams. But she didn't remember who they were. The doctor said they must be her family, but Melissa couldn't say weather or not he was right. They loved her, she knew that. But that was as far as the recognition went.  
  
Then there was the man who lived in a shack. She recognized him as well but couldn't tell you anything about him besides that. He looked familiar. But every time he appeared in her dreams, Melissa felt that he was somehow trying to reach her. He was really trying to take her as his slave.  
  
And now there was this new woman. Should Melissa know her as well? If so, why did she not remember her face? If not, why was she in the reoccurring dream? She made a mental note to ask the doctor about it in the morning.  
  
Before Melissa could settle back into bed, a man came running into her room. Not far behind him were four other people. He stopped suddenly, seeing Melissa sitting in bed, perfectly well. "What happened in here?" the man asked.  
  
Melissa was confused. "Nothing happened. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
"You're monitors were going off." The man said, his breathing beginning to calm. He ushered the other people out of the room and shut the door. Taking a seat on the bed, he took Melissa's hand. "We thought you were."  
  
"Dead?" Melissa assumed. "Well as you can see I'm not."  
  
"Then why.something's going on."  
  
Melissa let out a small chuckle and pulled up a few cords from the bedside. "I must have pulled them off when I got up to get some water.I'm sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"You know we can get you water if you need it." The man said. "Just ring."  
  
"I'll try and remember that." Melissa said. "Thank you."  
  
The man stood and walked to the door. "You best get some sleep now."  
  
"I will." ***  
  
A small knock sounded on the door. Melissa woke from the sound and sat up in bed. But she didn't want visitors so she remained silent. "It's time for your morning medication." The nurse called from the door.  
  
Melissa let out a sigh and signaled the nurse to enter. There was no avoiding the medication, even if she wanted to. "You felling ok this morning dear?" the nurse asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected I guess." Melissa said.  
  
"I heard you had a little problem last night." The nurse began.  
  
"No problem." Melissa lied. "Just a small accident."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Melissa again pulled up the cords. They had yet to be put right. "I accidentally pulled them out."  
  
"Pulled them out?! I can see that now! Heavens child those are important. Didn't anyone bother to put them back?"  
  
"I think they were quite shaken up. They thought I was dead."  
  
"Who wouldn't?" the nurse asked. Holding up one cord she continued, "This one here's your heart monitor. No monitor, no heartbeat."  
  
Melissa tried to lighten the mood. "So that's why they brought the crash cart."  
  
The nurse was not amused. Holding another long wire she added "And this one's your IV. You can't get your meds without that. Or fluids."  
  
"Is that why I'm so thirsty?" Melissa again attempted humor. She knew perfectly well what all those cords did. But she was almost ready to be released. Certainly they were no longer so important.  
  
"Most likely dear, most likely.Now let's see if we can get you back together.what were you doing that caused this disaster."  
  
"Just getting some water." Melissa lied again.  
  
"Just some water? You know we will get that for you if you just ring."  
  
Melissa sighed heavily. "Yes I know you will bring water. But I hate being waited on. I can get it myself."  
  
"Seems ya can't dearie." The nurse said. "You've been through a lot. Let us help you."  
  
"I'll try. I just want to get out of here.  
  
"The doctor said he'd be in about an hour from now." The nurse informed. "He wants to change some of your meds I think."  
  
Melissa shifted in her bed uncomfortably. She needed those pills. "Why would he do that?"  
  
The nurse shot a liquid into the IV tube, and then proceeded to take her patient's temperature and other vital signs. "Well he's certain that you are recovering from your injuries well.and you mental problems may be from those injuries so he wants to see how you do off the medicines."  
  
"I'm not remembering anything." Melissa complained. "Shouldn't I be by now?"  
  
"Some people take longer. You had a pretty nasty lump on your head. Give it time."  
  
Melissa sank into the mattress. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted someone to tell her that she'd be better soon and she could go back to her life. She was tired of sitting in this bed, doing nothing except remain confused. Then again, what life would she be getting back to?  
  
She'd been in the hospital for weeks. After being found almost dead by the side of a creek, she had been brought to the nearest hospital. The doctors worked for hours to keep her alive. Finally, she was stabilized and moved to her own room. But things were rough going from there.  
  
Melissa did not regain consciousness for two weeks. The staff at the hospital had considered taking her off the machines and letting her die. But that was not there decision. That was something left to her family. Unfortunately, no family had been located. So they kept the young girl alive, hoping that either she would wake up, or someone would claim her.  
  
When she did wake, Melissa was confused. She had no idea where she was or why. Doctors informed her of what they knew, and hoped that she could provide more details. But Melissa had amnesia. She couldn't remember who she was or where she came from.  
  
After a few more weeks of surgeries to repair injuries to her right leg and plastic surgery on a badly scarred area of her face, Melissa was on the road to recovery. Physically anyway. Emotionally, she was in ruins. She battled daily with serious depression. Under the circumstances, no one was surprised. She had been to hell and back and now she didn't know who she was.  
  
The only clue she had was a picture in her wallet that had her name, Melissa, and the date, July 2003, on the back. The picture had been torn in half. It was assumed there was another person in the originally, but he or she had been ripped from the print. There was no last name, no driver's license, nothing else. Only her dreams offered further insight into her past. Dr. Stevens was very interested in Melissa's case. He was working on a research project with a few of his students on amnesia. He visited her everyday to discuss her progress.  
  
When he arrived that morning, Melissa told him about her dream. "It was so much like the other dreams." She told him. "Except I didn't know this woman."  
  
Not at all?" the doctor wondered. "Nothing about her was familiar?"  
  
Melissa took out her notebook, to confirm. "I.remember her house. Well a little.It was weird. It was as if I'd been there before, but at the same time, I hadn't."  
  
"I think you're getting your memory back." Dr. Stevens beamed.  
  
"You do? I still don't remember anything."  
  
"But you are having familiar things appear in your dreams. Before you know it, you'll remember when you're awake."  
  
"Does that mean I can get out of here soon?" Melissa hoped.  
  
"I think if we wean you off your medication, and find a place for you to stay then there's no point in you staying here."  
  
"But I have nowhere to go. I don't even know what state I'm in, or where I used to live."  
  
"You're in Massachusetts of course." Dr. Stevens told her. "And I think I can help you with where you used to live."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"There's a man here who wants to take you home."  
  
"A man? You're gonna send me home with just any random guy that comes along?"  
  
"I don't think he's just any man Melissa.he seems to know you quite well."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Would you like me to bring him in?" the doctor offered.  
  
"I don't know. What if I don't recognize him? What if he's someone I didn't like? What if."  
  
"I'll stay with you. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alright." Melissa said hesitantly. "Bring him in."  
  
*Review! Review!* 


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 2 Dr. Stevens was the first to enter the room. He wanted Melissa to feel comfortable and see him before she saw her visitor. But when the man did enter the room, Melissa felt her face become flush. Her heart began to beat quickly and her palms were sweating. But nothing in her head told her why she was reacting in this way. As far as her brain was concerned, this man was a total stranger.  
  
"Can I sit down?" the man asked. Melissa nodded permission. No words would come out of her mouth. "You don't remember me." The man said, taking a seat on Melissa's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Melissa finally spoke. "Should I?"  
  
Dr. Stevens had told him not to hold anything back, so the man was truthful. "My name is Michael. I live in Colorado. We." Michael wanted to tell her. But more then that, he wanted her to remember. Telling her wouldn't mean a thing if she didn't know it herself. He felt tears filling his eyes. He looked away momentarily to hide them.  
  
Melissa placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. "Michael?" A single tear fell down her cheek "I remember."  
  
"You.you remember?" Michael asked hopefully.  
  
"I think I do." Melissa hesitated. "You and I.we're.we're engaged?"  
  
Michael let out a cry of joy. "You do remember!" Tears of happiness could not be stopped. He threw himself at her and took her tiny body in his arms. "Oh god Melissa I thought I lost you!"  
  
Melissa too was crying. "Michael." She said through the tears. "I'm so lost."  
  
"I know you are.but I'm here now.I'm gonna help you remember."  
  
Melissa backed out of his embrace so she could look into his eyes. "I know we're engaged.and I know I love you.I can feel it.but everything else.I don't even know my last name."  
  
"Sullivan." Michael told her. "Your last name is Sullivan."  
  
"And yours?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Like Dr. Carter?" Melissa asked.  
  
Michael laughed. "Yes like Dr. Carter. You always loved ER."  
  
"It was one of my favorite TV shows." Melissa recalled.  
  
Michael took her hand and squeezed it lovingly. "See you're remembering already."  
  
"I want to go home Michael."  
  
"As soon as the doc says it's ok."  
  
"Another week." Dr. Stevens said. He had escaped to the far corner of the room, to give the couple some privacy, but now, he moved closer to them. "We want to be sure you'll do alright without the medications. Once we're sure of that, you can go."  
  
"And if I'm not alright?" Melissa wondered. She knew the effect the drugs had on her and she was terribly frightened she wouldn't be able to function without them.  
  
"You will be." Dr. Stevens assured. "I'll leave you two alone now."  
  
Once the doctor had left, Melissa and Michael resumed their reunion. "Do you remember anything else?" Michael asked.  
  
"No.nothing." Melissa felt the tears trying to return.  
  
"That's alright." Michael declared. "Ask whatever you want. I'll try and fill you in."  
  
"Where am I from? Do I have a family? What do I do for a living? How old am I?"  
  
"Hold on! One question at a time!" Michael laughed.  
  
Melissa blushed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright..Let's see where are you from? I don't know. Do you have a family? I'm not sure.  
  
"Wait a second we're engaged and you don't know the answer to either of those questions?"  
  
"I know it sounds bad.but you've always been secretive about your past. You always said it wasn't important to live in another life. What mattered was what was happening then and there."  
  
"And you accepted that?"  
  
"I tried. But I'm a historian. I live for the past. I just tried to believe you'd tell me when you were ready."  
  
"So you know nothing?"  
  
"Well I do know you once took a trip to Missouri, claiming you were visiting family."  
  
"But you don't think I was." Melissa sensed.  
  
"I'm really not sure. But I think I can help with your other two questions. What do you do for a living? Nothing. And you are twenty years old."  
  
"I do nothing?"  
  
"That's right. You were going to school, but when we met, you dropped out.well actually I think it's more accurate to say that you were about to start college, but decided not to go sometime right before we met."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"I think that's a story for another time." Michael suggested.  
  
"Alright." Melissa agreed. "But I'm only twenty? When's my birthday? And how did we get engaged so fast?"  
  
"Your birthday is May 16. You were born in 1984. When we met in 2002, you had just turned eighteen. And.well we were engaged just a short time after you turned 19. I don't know why so acted so quickly, I guess we were just in love."  
  
Melissa tried to absorb all this new information. As overwhelming as it was, she couldn't stop there. She needed to know more. "How did we meet?"  
  
"Now this is something you don't want to ever forget." Michael said, recalling the day he first laid eyes on her.  
  
"Tell me about it?" Melissa begged.  
  
"Well it was on a train." Michael began.  
  
"A train?"  
  
"Yep. Headed to Arizona. I was going there for my grandmother's funeral and you.well come to think of it, ya never really said why you were going there."  
  
"I can't remember."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You were the only one in the car when I boarded. I normally take a seat in the front, but I took one across the isle from you."  
  
Melissa smiled. "And why would you do that?"  
  
"Cause I thought you were the most beautiful young woman I'd ever seen."  
  
"Oh really?" Melissa laughed. "What happened next?"  
  
"Well you were reading a book, so I didn't want to disturb you. I just kept looking over and staring. Then later.you started to write a letter.and you were cryin.so I brought you a tissue."  
  
"That was sweet if you."  
  
Michael continued. "After that, we talked the whole way to Arizona. And on the train that's a few days ride."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Melissa sighed. "I wish I could remember it."  
  
"You will.you already remember me."  
  
Melissa needed to hear more. "What happened when we got to Arizona?"  
  
"You were picked up by some people, I assumed they were your family, a man and woman, and a little boy.I left for the church."  
  
"We didn't see each other again?"  
  
"Now I couldn't let that happen." Michael snickered. "I got their license plate number and tracked you down."  
  
"Didn't that take you awhile?"  
  
"Yes it did.and when I finally found the house, you were gone."  
  
"Gone?" Melissa gulped.  
  
"To Colorado. The woman said you had it in your head to climb Pike's Peak all by yourself."  
  
"Do I do things like that often?" Melissa wondered. "Run off all over the country and take such risks?"  
  
"Only when you are in pain." Michael said. "Should I continue?"  
  
"Yes of course." Melissa agreed. "What did you do then?"  
  
"I got a train to Colorado of course."  
  
"Why didn't you fly? It would have been faster."  
  
"The same reason you didn't.we're both scared to fly."  
  
"Oh.the train is more fun anyway."  
  
"More time to spend with pretty girls."  
  
Melissa blushed at such a comment. "Did you find me?"  
  
"Yes.just before you set off to climb. I wouldn't let you go alone."  
  
"But I refused to have you along."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"No, I just somehow figured that's something I'd do."  
  
"Yes, you refused to let me come. You said it was something you had to do on your own. I asked you to wait, and spend the day with me, and then decide."  
  
"So we spent the day together?" Melissa assumed.  
  
"Yes we did. And the next morning, we climbed Pike's Peak together."  
  
"Why did I change my mind?"  
  
"We were in love." Michael said it as if he really believed it.  
  
Melissa tried not to believe. "I would never fall in love so quickly."  
  
"You did.but you wouldn't admit it."  
  
"Did you admit it?" Melissa needed to know. "Did you tell me you loved me?"  
  
"I don't know if you want to hear this." Michael warned.  
  
"What? Of course I want to know. I need to know."  
  
"You were hurting so bad. When we got to the top of the mountain, you didn't want to come down."  
  
Michael was ready to climb down, but Melissa was still sitting on that rock, staring out across the Colorado lands. "Melissa? Aren't you coming?"  
  
"You go on ahead. I'll be along in a minute."  
  
Michael walked over to her. When he got up close, he saw that her eyes were red. She was crying uncontrollably. "Melissa what is it?"  
  
"Please Michael." She begged. "Please leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not leaving you. Tell me what's wrong. Are you ill?"  
  
"I'm fine.But you can't be here."  
  
"Well I am here.and you aren't fine. Talk to me."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!" Melissa shouted. "I told you to leave!"  
  
"You're hurting.and I won't leave you." Michael vowed.  
  
"Michael would you trust me? You need to leave.I just need some time alone."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Melissa. Let me help you."  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" Melissa wondered.  
  
"I care for you."  
  
"You care? You don't even know me."  
  
"I know enough." Michael insisted.  
  
"Enough?" Melissa cried "Enough for what?"  
  
"Enough to know I love you."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I do.and you love me."  
  
Melissa jumped up from her place on the rock. "How dare you!"  
  
"You do.I see it in your eyes. And I also see the pain."  
  
"I don't want you here for this."  
  
"Here for what?" Michael stood up and held out his hand. "We're just gonna climb down.same way we climbed up. Nothing I can't be here for." He said it as if he meant it. But he knew there was more going on here then a simple hike.  
  
"That's not what I mean." Melissa said, letting his hand drop away from hers. She turned away and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Then what?" he was beginning to worry.  
  
Melissa turned back to face him. "You asked me yesterday why I came here."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I came here to die." 


	3. A Place to Die

Chapter 3 "What are you talking about? Are you sick?" How could he be losing her already, after he just found her?  
  
Sitting back down, Melissa revealed her loss of hope. "I can't take it anymore. I don't know what else to do."  
  
It was then that Michael realized that Melissa was sick, but not in the way he had thought. "Melissa please, talk to me."  
  
"It's too hard.I just want to stay here and never come down."  
  
"No. You have to." He didn't know how to stop her.  
  
"I have it all planned." Melissa said, uncovering a bottle of pills.  
  
Now his suspicions were confirmed. "No Melissa, you don't mean it."  
  
"I do." She insisted, opening the bottle.  
  
"No please!" Michael shouted, hitting the pills out of her hand. " I love you.please don't do this."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Melissa screamed.  
  
"I won't let you kill yourself. It's not the answer."  
  
"It is for me."  
  
"It doesn't have to be."  
  
"Yes it does.it's for the best."  
  
"The best for whom?"  
  
"For me." Melissa claimed.  
  
"You think it's best that you die? Where will that get you?"  
  
"Away from here!"  
  
"You said you loved it here." Michael countered.  
  
Melissa's eyes became distant. "It's so peaceful." She mused.  
  
"Then why would you want to leave?"  
  
"That's just it Michael! I don't! That's why I'm doing this. If I die here, I'll never have to leave."  
  
"What's so special about this spot? High on top of a mountain?"  
  
"I don't know.It just feels like home."  
  
"Melissa please come down.we'll make a home together.you don't have to be alone anymore."  
  
"Who said I was alone?"  
  
"You did.on the train.you said you hated being alone, but you always were."  
  
"Well maybe I lied!"  
  
But Michael knew different. "You didn't."  
  
"I did." Melissa insisted. "I love being alone."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I like and do not like?"  
  
"I know we've only known each other for a short time." Michael began, "But I've seen into your soul.I am in your soul.I love you.  
  
"No one has ever loved me."  
  
"I do.I love you.how many times must I say it? I love, I love you, I love you!"  
  
When Michael finished telling the tale, he looked over at Melissa. There were tears in her eyes yet again, only this time, there was a hollowness that wasn't there earlier. It was the same emptiness Michael had seen up on that mountain. "Melissa?"  
  
"I remember that." She revealed. "I remember wanting to die."  
  
"Seeing you like that.I wanted to die with you."  
  
"You gave me the strength to stay alive."  
  
"I was so scared.that it was too late."  
  
"I remember coming down with you. You held my hand the entire way. But after that."  
  
"You don't remember any more?"  
  
"Was there a car? A red one?" Melissa asked questionably.  
  
"Yes.I called a friend of mine and he met us at the bottom. He took us to a motel."  
  
"Not a hospital?"  
  
"We went there later." Michael assured. "There was no way I wouldn't get someone to help you."  
  
"I hated it there."  
  
"You only hated it at first."  
  
"Michael?" Melissa perused.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
She hoped to god he knew. "Did I ever tell you why I wanted to die?"  
  
"No. I asked many times.but you wouldn't ever say."  
  
Disappointed, Melissa slumped back down in her bed. "I don't know either."  
  
"That's ok.maybe it's better that you don't."  
  
"Maybe.tell me something happy?"  
  
"Do you remember anything after you got out of the hospital?"  
  
"No.nothing."  
  
"The day they released you, we went looking for an apartment."  
  
"You told me you'd take care of me."  
  
"And you said you needed to stay in Colorado."  
  
"But we weren't engaged yet." Melissa was sure of that.  
  
"No we weren't. Asking you to marry me would have been too much."  
  
"But you wanted to." Melissa knew.  
  
"More then anything." Michael agreed.  
  
"So we found an apartment?"  
  
"Not exactly.we found a house."  
  
"Out in the country."  
  
Michael was hopeful. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I dreamed of it."  
  
"That's what you said when we saw it.you said you dreamed that you lived there so we had to buy it."  
  
"We bought it?"  
  
"Yea.we couldn't move in yet because it was being cleaned and refurnished.but we bought it."  
  
"It was old." Melissa said, recalling her dream.  
  
"Very."  
  
"How old?"  
  
Michael thought for a moment. "Well let's see.it was built around 1869 and we bought it in 2002 so 133 years I guess. 135 now."  
  
"That's pretty old."  
  
"Yes.but it was beautiful.and in wonderful condition."  
  
"And we could see Pike's Peak from the front lawn." Melissa tried to picture the view, hoping more of her memory would return.  
  
Michael wanted to tell her more.hoping her memory would continue to be sparked. "The realtor said that there used to be a barn and corral out there.but they've been gone for some years now."  
  
"When did we move in?"  
  
"We didn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You disappeared." 


	4. Reason to Believe

Chapter 4~ Reason to Believe Suddenly, realization set in. She had disappeared because she was injured. But how? Why? When? "Michael? How much time are we talking about here? I mean, we met and somehow got engaged all before I disappeared. And now here you are and I don't know how much time has passed."  
  
"Since we met? Let's see that was the summer of 2002 and it's 2004 now."  
  
"When?"  
  
"June of 2004."  
  
"So we've known each other for two years."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And all that with Colorado and our house? When was that?"  
  
"Pikes Peak was June 16, 2002. You were in the hospital until July 23. And we were scheduled to move into the house October 27."  
  
"But I disappeared."  
  
"Yes." Michael's mood suddenly saddened.  
  
"And ended up here." Melissa assumed.  
  
"You really think you've been in the hospital for that long?"  
  
"I don't know. No one has told me much."  
  
"No, the first time you disappeared, you.you went home."  
  
"Home? I have a home?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking when I got your letter."  
  
IMichael was sitting on the porch of their new house, hoping that any minute, Melissa would come running across the great expanse of their property. But she never came. It was October 20th. They were going to be moving into the house soon. But Melissa hadn't come home in three days.  
  
Suddenly, a figure came around one of the trees. Michael stood up excitedly but he was disappointed to only see the postman. "Got a letter here all the way from Missouri." The man said.  
  
Michael took the letter and watched the postman leave before sitting down on the porch again. He looked at the front of the envelope and almost collapsed from joy. It was from Melissa. Tearing open the envelope, Michael hurried to hear that she was alright.  
  
Michael, You're probably wondering where I am. Well don't worry. I'm safe at home. I'm sorry for running out on you and our home, but I had to come home. It's for the best. Please do not try and find me for it will only be a waste of your time. I'm enclosed some money for the house. I hope you won't give it up. Maybe one day I'll find my way back there. Again, I am sorry. Melissa  
  
Michael quickly flipped over the envelope. No return address. Missouri. How did the mailman know? It didn't say. How did he know?/I  
  
"How did he know?" Melissa wondered.  
  
"I have no idea. I tried to chase after him to ask, but he was long gone."  
  
"You said before that you didn't think I really went to Missouri. Why?"  
  
"I think that's a story for another time." Michael said, not wanting her to be hurt by what he knew. It was better to take things slowly.  
  
Melissa was beginning to feel guilty about all the grief she had caused him. "I put you through a lot."  
  
"Yes you have.but every minute of pain was well worth it. For each time I see you smile, it gets rid of ten bad memories."  
  
"But we weren't engaged when I was in Missouri. I must have come back."  
  
"Indeed you did."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I stayed in that house for weeks waiting for you."  
  
IThe snow was piling up outside. There had to be six inches by now. Michael walked down the hallway of his apartment to the thermostat. Slowly turning up the heat, he returned to the sofa where he had been watching ER. He and Melissa used to watch it together every Thursday. Now she was gone. Now he still religiously watched the show, only now he did it alone.  
  
The phone rang right before the commercial break ended. "Hello?" Michael answered.  
  
"Hey Mike, it's Greg."  
  
"Greg ER is back. Can you call me back?"  
  
"Well umm, I don't think that's a good idea. I need to talk to you now."  
  
"Where are you?" Michael knew there was no phone at the house.  
  
"I'm on my cell, at the house." That's what everyone called it. "The house."  
  
"You know how important this is Greg. I can't miss it."  
  
Greg was getting frustrated. "It's the Christmas episode. Moral of the story: Miracles can happen."  
  
Michael turned down the volume on the television. "Alright Greg what is it?"  
  
"I need you to come out to the house."  
  
But Michael still refused. "No."  
  
"No? What do you mean no?"  
  
"I can't do it Greg. I can't go out there."  
  
"You've had me living here for six weeks and haven't been out here once. I know it's hard, but you need to come now."  
  
"It'll only remind me of her."  
  
"Is there anything I can say that will get you out here?"  
  
"There's six inches of snow on the ground!"  
  
"Yea and I need some company. You're the one with the car."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Do you want me to come there and drag you out here."  
  
"Why is this so important Greg? Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I'm not supposed to say. It's kind of a surprise."  
  
"I don't like surprises."  
  
"You'll like this one." Greg insisted.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Michael I mean it. If you're not here in an hour, I'm getting on those snow shoes and coming after you."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"One hour." Greg persisted. /I  
  
Melissa stopped him there. "You weren't living in the house?"  
  
"No.I stayed from October 20th until November 12th."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I couldn't stay there anymore. Everything about that house reminded me of you. It's as if you were part of it. I missed you so very much."  
  
"Who's Greg?" she wondered.  
  
"He's my best friend.the one with the red car. You told me not to get rid of the house, so I wasn't going to. But I couldn't live there so I asked Greg to move in. I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping you would come back. And I couldn't have no one there if you did."  
  
"I came back that night didn't I? That's why Greg called you."  
  
"Yes you came back."  
  
Melissa saw the pain in her fiancées eyes. "What is it? Wasn't that a good thing?"  
  
"I didn't go to the house when Greg told me to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just the thought of stepping foot in that house was too much for me. We had only known each other for a few months. But Melissa.we're soul mates. I know we are. You said it too eventually. Being without you was tearing me apart inside. And being in that house without you was even worse."  
  
"Did I wait for you?"  
  
"When I didn't come, Greg did come after me. He was about ready to hit me over the head and drag me out there."  
  
"But he didn't?"  
  
"No. We made a deal. He wouldn't make me go if I promised to sell the house."  
  
Melissa gasped, "Sell the house?"  
  
"He knew I never would. It was the one sure fire way of getting me to cooperate, short of telling me you were there."  
  
"So you went with him."  
  
"I did."  
  
"But?" Melissa knew there was more to be told.  
  
"But you weren't there."  
  
She was astonished. "I didn't wait?"  
  
"You came back."  
  
"I couldn't stay there without you either."  
  
"That's what you said." Michael smiled.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Michael looked over at the clock. "It's almost morning. You should get some sleep."  
  
"No I want to hear!"  
  
"I'll tell you later. But now, it's important that you get well. If you want to get out of here, you have to rest."  
  
"Will you stay with me?"  
  
"Forever." Michael promised. "Forever." 


	5. Pike's Peak

Chapter 5 Days past, and Michael kept finding excuses not to continue his tale. By the time she was ready to be released from the hospital, Melissa had still not been told about that night. Michael had stayed by her side, but never again spoke of their past.  
  
The morning of her release, Melissa had had enough. "I want to know Michael. Tell me now or I'm not leaving."  
  
"You are a stubborn one Melissa Sullivan." Michael laughed.  
  
"I'm tired of excuses. I need to know. I need to remember."  
  
Michael finally gave in. "Alright I'll tell you."  
  
It was past midnight when Michael and Greg got back to the house. "Stay here." Greg instructed before going upstairs.  
  
He came back down and ran around the first floor. "She's gone." He said under his breath.  
  
Michael tried to follow his friend, but he kept dashing around corners, as if he was looking for something. "Who? Who's gone? What's going on Greg?"  
  
Greg finally stopped, knowing he would not find her. "Melissa. She was here. That's why I wanted you to come here."  
  
"No.You're lying."  
  
"I'm not. She was here."  
  
"And you left her here alone?!" Michael shouted.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? She wanted to surprise you. She begged me not to tell you she was here. She needed you too see for yourself. That's why I had to come get you. She said she'd wait."  
  
"But she didn't Greg! She's gone!"  
  
Michael took off out the door. He couldn't stay there. He ran and ran, not able to stop until he saw her. She was sitting by the creek that surrounded their property. Michael felt chills go down his spine, but he knew that they weren't from the cold. "Melissa?"  
  
Melissa's head shot around at the sound of his voice. But she did not get up. "You came." She said quietly.  
  
Michael rushed to her side and took her in his arms. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Melissa said, burying her head in his chest. "Forgive me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive. You're here now and that's all that matters."  
  
"I wanted to wait in the house.Greg said it wouldn't take long.but I just couldn't. I couldn't be there without you."  
  
"I know what you mean." Michael felt her small body shiver. "It's freezing out here. Let's get inside."  
  
"I.I need some help." Melissa said.  
  
Michael stood up and went to help her up as well. But she couldn't stand. "Carry me?" she begged.  
  
Worry crept over him, but Michael did not ask questions. He simply scooped her into his arms and headed back to the house. Melissa settled in his arms and placed her head against him. Here was the only place she felt safe.  
  
When they reached the house, Michael took Melissa upstairs to the master bedroom. When he placed her on the bed, he saw the bruises on her legs. She was only semi-conscious so she didn't notice him move her skirt up further. Her entire right leg, and much of her upper left thigh, were black and blue. Michael ran his hand gently over the injuries. How had this happened?  
  
"I never found out what happened." Michael told her. "I asked you, but you never told me."  
  
Melissa was crying by the time he finished. "Michael I want to go home."  
  
He hugged her gently. "We're going soon.I promise."  
  
Greg had come to the hospital to meet them. Michael rounded the corned of the hallway, slowly pushing Melissa in the wheelchair. Just outside the door, they spotted the red Chevy cavalier. "My goodness Melissa, it's good to see you." Greg greeted.  
  
"Greg?" Melissa assumed.  
  
"Hey you remember. That's great."  
  
"No I don't." Melissa confessed. "I guessed."  
  
"I've been telling her about the past." Michael told Greg. "To help her remember. You came up a few times."  
  
"Oh.Well don't worry. You'll get your memory back soon enough." Greg was confident. "You already remembered Michael. That's a good start."  
  
"I guess so." Melissa said.  
  
"Come on." Greg invited. "Let's get you home."  
  
Michaela carefully helped Melissa into the car and then climbed in beside her. Greg placed a few pillows under her leg, which was immobilized in a large brace. He then went around to the driver's side. Melissa heard the engine start and settled into Michael's arms. "Tell me more." She asked hopefully.  
  
"Alright." Michael agreed. "What do you want to hear?"  
  
"When you proposed."  
  
"Well let's see.you came back right before Christmas of 2002. I guess we moved into the house when spring came, so around April. I didn't propose until June."  
  
"Why did you wait so long?"  
  
"I knew I wanted to marry you the minute I met you. But you had been through a lot and I didn't want to rush you. I had to be sure you were ready."  
  
"Tell me." Melissa urged.  
  
"It was June 16th."  
  
"P-day."  
  
"Yes. P-Day. But I was determined to make this a happy P-Day." A wave of shock washed over the young man. "Wait...Melissa.you said P-Day."  
  
"June 16th, P-Day. Of course."  
  
"You remember P-day?"  
  
A huge smile erupted from Melissa's lips. "I remember!"  
  
"Tell me." Michael begged. "Tell me what you know."  
  
"In the hospital.you came to see me."  
  
"Yes, keep going." Michael exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Melissa hated the hospital. For reasons she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone, she wanted to die. Her doctors were no help. They gave her drugs that did tend work, but other then that, she considered them useless. They didn't listen when she tried to speak unless she was saying she didn't want to die. To make it worse, one of them believed she was anorexic. The daily badgering of what she had eaten and the constant watch of her bathroom habits were more then she could take. Her only hope of carrying on was the daily visits from Michael.  
  
Michael knew just what to say to make the happenings of the day disappear. He never made Melissa talk. He knew she would when she was ready. Somehow, he convinced her that life was worth living.  
  
It was one month after the incident at Pike's Peak that Michael suggested the idea of P-Day. "It stands for Pike's Peak, but we can add pain, patience and plans." He told her.  
  
"I don't think I want to celebrate that day." Melissa said.  
  
"It's not to remember that day.it's to celebrate what we have now.so that we always will know what brought us together.What made us so close. That's what the plans are for.to plan our future together."  
  
"Like our anniversary."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well when you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"We'll make the real P-day on June 16.but today.is one month afterwards. We should celebrate how far you've come."  
  
"I don't want to stay here anymore Michael."  
  
"I know you don't. As soon as you're well, we'll get us an apartment together."  
  
"And every year, we'll go to Pike's Peak."  
  
"You really want to do that?"  
  
"It's my favorite spot. Like you said, we'll be remembering the good things that came away from that day.not the bad."  
  
"You really do remember!" Michael beamed.  
  
"Not everything. But I remember some things. I remember everything from the hospital." Melissa shuddered at the memory. "And.I remember the house.Michael I remember the house!"  
  
"It's still there waiting for us."  
  
"I love that house."  
  
"You do indeed."  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Michael asked.  
  
Melissa thought hard. "The things you told me.about leaving and coming back.but I don't know if I really remember or I'm just thinking about what you told me."  
  
"Where did you go when you left?"  
  
"Missouri."  
  
"Where in Missouri?"  
  
"I don't know." She admitted.  
  
"You don't remember.but you will.it's all coming back.slowly but surely."  
  
"You proposed on P-Day?"  
  
"You wanted to go to the mountain so we did."  
  
Before Michael could continue with recalling the proposal, he saw that they were just about to the airport. "We're almost there." He said.  
  
"I thought you said we are scared of flying." Melissa said nervously.  
  
"We are. But the doctor said it's best to get you home as soon as possible."  
  
"He said it's safe for me to fly?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Did you two drive all the way to Boston?"  
  
"No." Michael said. "I flew.so I'd get here quickly.I had Greg drive up to take us home. But then we decided to fly."  
  
"I see." Why she was scared of flying, Melissa couldn't say. But the mere thought of getting on a plane made her uneasy.  
  
"I'm just going to make sure you get out safely and then I'm going to drive back." Greg said, pulling up to the terminal entrance.  
  
Melissa took a deep breath and opened her door. Michael quickly came around to help her out. "You're sure we have to do this." Melissa said as they made their way to the gate. She was uncomfortable as it was. Wherever she stood, her leg throbbed from the gravity pulling on the heavy brace. Her head was constantly aching and her face still tingled in a few spots where they had repaired the torn skin. Being up and around and on pain pills was a bad mix to start. Being fearful of the flight was only making things worse.  
  
"We don't have to." Michael said. "I just wanted what's best."  
  
"I don't think I can fly Michael." Melissa was getting more noticeably agitated as the minutes passed.  
  
Michael tried to calm her. "Shh. It's alright."  
  
"Can't Greg take us back?" she pleaded.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I can't Michael. I don't know why I'm so afraid, but I can't."  
  
Michael looked over at Greg who was waiting for them to board before leaving. "I could use the company." Greg smiled.  
  
"Alright." Michael said. "Looks like we're taking a road trip." 


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6 Once everyone was settled back in the car, the three friends began their long journey to Colorado. "Try and sleep." Michael urged. "It's a long way home."  
  
"Michael how did I end up all the way in Massachusetts?"  
  
"Honestly Melissa I don't know."  
  
"Seems my whole life is a mystery."  
  
"Not all of it." Michael assured. "I know most events from the time we met until now. Only your two disappearances are a mystery to me."  
  
"Still, that's a lot of my life that's missing."  
  
"You'll remember soon enough. After all, look at what you know already. You remember me, the hospital, And P-day. That's a lot for only a week."  
  
"I guess you're right." Melissa said. "But.there's still so much I don't know.will you tell me more?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything I can."  
  
"Help me remember you." Melissa requested.  
  
"This is what we did on the train to Arizona." Michael remembered. "I told you anything and everything about me."  
  
She looked so sad and alone. Sitting with only a sheet of paper and a pen to keep her company. The book she had been reading had long been abandoned. Michael knew that she was upset about something. He saw a few tears fall from her dark brown eyes. She brushed them away with the back of her hand and continued to write.  
  
Michael came to her with a few tissues. "Thought you might need these." He said, offering them to her.  
  
The young woman looked up. "Thank you." She said, accepting the tissue.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Michael asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I'm Michael Carter."  
  
"Melissa Sullivan."  
  
"Where you headed?"  
  
"Scottsdale, Arizona."  
  
"Me too. What a coincidence."  
  
"Yes it is odd." Melissa said, returning to her letter.  
  
"I don't mean to pry." Michael began. "But you look upset. Is there something I can do?"  
  
"I just miss home I suppose." Melissa lied.  
  
"Of course. It's only natural to miss family when you're away. Is that who you're writing?"  
  
"No." Melissa answered. "I'm writing a friend."  
  
"Oh.well sometimes friends are like family."  
  
"Yes.This one certainly is."  
  
"Why are you going to Arizona?" Michael wondered.  
  
"No real reason." Melissa fibbed. "You?"  
  
"My grandmother's funeral."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you.she was a wonderful woman."  
  
"It's difficult.losing those you love."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
Melissa was beginning to warm up to her company. "Tell me about yourself Michael."  
  
"There's not a whole lot to share." Michael began. "I was born and raised in Kansas City, Missouri. Went to school, got my degree. Went to work."  
  
"You seem too young to be already out of college."  
  
"I'm twenty four. I've been out of school for two years. Working everyday since graduation."  
  
"What is it you do?"  
  
"Well right after college, I worked with a company who did family histories. Now I work in a history museum."  
  
"So you enjoy history?"  
  
"Oh very much. My friends tell me I live in the past."  
  
Melissa chuckled. "I can only assume that's accurate."  
  
"It is very close. But I long for something more exciting. Sitting in a museum is not what I hoped for."  
  
"What is it you want to do?"  
  
"I want to work somewhere where I can uncover unknown facts about history. I want to learn what isn't known and bring that knowledge to the public."  
  
"Sounds like a remarkable goal."  
  
"There are a few sites set up across the country. People are finding new information in the land, and through people. They've found old homes with family heirlooms still there. And in some areas there are people who can trace their ancestors all the way back to the colonial days. It's things like this that help us historians to figure out how life really was in our nations past."  
  
"It sounds exciting."  
  
"Well I think so anyway. I just need to get a job in one of those cities. Or maybe even set up my own somewhere."  
  
"I hope you do that someday soon."  
  
Michael looked over and saw that Melissa was asleep. "We all thought you were a crazy man for heading out to Colorado." Greg said, flashing a look in the rear view mirror.  
  
"There were a few times when I thought the same thing." Michael admitted. He gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "But we are meant to be together."  
  
"Anyone can see that. It's like you're incomplete without the other."  
  
Hour after hour, the car speed on, hoping to reach its final destination as quickly as possible. Hours turned into days and the trip continued to drag on.  
  
"We're going to stop in Kansas City," Matthew told Melissa. "So that you can see where I grew up."  
  
"Do we have too?" Melissa asked. "I really just want to get home."  
  
"You're probably right. We can come back here any time. What's important now is that you rest. And that's probably not too comfortable in this car."  
  
"I'm alright. But I do wish I had a bed."  
  
"How much longer?" Michael asked the driver.  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Can you wait that long? Or should we stop and get a hotel?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Melissa said. "Keep driving."  
  
Soon, they were approaching the familiar rode that led to their home.  
  
"It's just as beautiful as I remember." Melissa said when they pulled up.  
  
"It's so good to hear you say that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"It's good to say."  
  
Helping Melissa out of the car, Michael had an idea. "Why don't we go exploring."  
  
"I want to go inside." Melissa insisted.  
  
"But you haven't seen the place in months. Don't you want to look around?"  
  
"I can look around inside."  
  
"I guess you're right. You should lie down soon as well."  
  
"I do not need to lie down."  
  
"Then take a walk with me."  
  
"I can't walk Michael."  
  
"You have crutches."  
  
"On this terrain?" she knew it would be hard.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
Melissa agreed. "Fine."  
  
But when Michael tried to help her walk, she suddenly felt dizzy. "Maybe I should lie down." She reluctantly suggested.  
  
"I'm sorry Melissa, I shouldn't have pushed you. It was silly of me to think about taking you all over like that."  
  
"It's alright Michael." Melissa said. "I wanted to look around too. My body just feels otherwise."  
  
"Let's get you up to bed."  
  
Michael scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs. The second floor of the house had obviously been expanded. Downstairs, the additions were not as noticeable. There were four original rooms, still furnished in the original wood. There had been repairs made with newer wood, but you could still see much of the original craftsmanship. Then there were the three rooms. They were done by the same hand, but at a later date. The stain on the wood was not as faded and the nails were not as rusted. Still, it was evident that all of the rooms were very old.  
  
When they came to the master bedroom, Michael entered and gently placed Melissa on the bed. The hand carved frame was a replica of the original bed from 1869. Melissa brushed her hand along the smooth, shinning wood. "This bed is beautiful."  
  
"I built it for you." Michael said, hoping she'd remember the rest.  
  
"For my wedding present?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Where did you get the design?"  
  
Michael was slightly let down that she didn't remember the original bed they had found in the house. But he concealed his displeasure and told her about it. "There was a bed just like this here when we moved in. It was as old as the house and, despite your love for it, we both decided it was best if it was preserved."  
  
"That's why you made this one.because I loved the other so much."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You let me see it before the wedding?"  
  
"I tried to keep it hidden. But you kept coming up here and one day you caught me working on it."  
  
"Michael when was our wedding supposed to be?"  
  
"June 16. What other day could we have a wedding?"  
  
"But that's next week!"  
  
"Yes I know. But don't worry. I already took the liberty of postponing it. Up until a few weeks ago, I didn't even know if you'd be back."  
  
"I'm sorry I put you through all this. I wish I could tell you why I keep doing this."  
  
"You will when you can."  
  
"I know I can't remember much." Melissa said. "But I do know that June 16 has to be the date of our wedding."  
  
"Then we'll just have to wait until next year." Michael figured.  
  
"I...I don't know if I want to wait." 


	7. Return Engagement

Chapter 7 "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well.Michael I love you.I barely remember anything but that I am sure of. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't think I can wait another year to be your wife."  
  
"Melissa, this is serious stuff you're talking about."  
  
"We would have to be having a wedding in." Michael paused a moment to count days. "In 9 days!"  
  
"Can we do it?" Melissa was hopeful.  
  
"You hardly know who you are!"  
  
"Does that matter?"  
  
Michael wanted this more then he would let on. But he felt guilty about having a wedding when she barely remembered her life. It wasn't fair to either of them. "To most people it would."  
  
"We aren't most people." Melissa knew.  
  
"Well that's a true statement if I ever heard one." Michael remarked.  
  
"So we're going to do this?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath. "I guess I can get a priest and our close friends here in time. But you wanted the wedding to be on top of Pike's Peak."  
  
"We can still do that.can't we?"  
  
"I can try. But they have to close it down for tours during that time so it may be difficult."  
  
"You'll do your best. And if we can't get the mountain, we can do it here at the house."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Michael agreed.  
  
"It will work Michael.and it will be perfect. I don't need a big fancy wedding."  
  
"You're right. And I don't have many friends; you have no family, to the best of my knowledge. So we won't be burning too many bridges by running off and doing this quickly."  
  
"I love you Michael." Melissa leaned in to kiss him, for the frist time since they ahd been reunited.  
  
Michael stopped her and stood up. "Hold on...we need to do this right." Michael momentarily left Melissa's side. He went over to the fireplace in the bedroom and took a small box off the mantle. Returning to the bed, he got down on one knee and offered the now open box. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will." Melissa was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Michael took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Alright, now we can get married." Michael leaned in to kiss her. Melissa took his lips and they remained locked for several moments, both parties relishing the fell of the other, finally reunited.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She said when they parted.  
  
"Greg picked it out. I had about fifteen picked and couldn't decide."  
  
"Why wasn't I wearing it?"  
  
"Dr. Stevens gave it too me. He said you had it in your pocket when you were found."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"Yes it is.but one of these days you'll remember why it was there."  
  
"You don't mind marrying me when I don't remember?"  
  
"Not at all. You know who you are and what we have.besides.your memory is coming back quickly now.perhaps in nine days it will be fully returned."  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
"Yea One is a pretty cool guy. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. But I figure if you can only do one thing, hoping is a good way to spend your life."  
  
"Haha very funny."  
  
"Hey you used to like that joke."  
  
"Oh I like it." Melissa laughed. "Are you always so witty?"  
  
"I try."  
  
"I think I should try and sleep."  
  
"Would you mind if I join you?"  
  
Melissa blushed with the thought of her next question. "Do we.that is did we."  
  
"We shared a bed.but not in that way. Unlike many young people this day in age, we wanted to wait until we're married."  
  
"We slept together every night and never."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Are we crazy?"  
  
"There are times I thought it.but now, I doubt it as for the best."  
  
"Well then I see no harm in you napping with me."  
  
After making she Melissa was comfortable, Michael slowly took off his shirt and climbed into bed. "It's good to be home." She said softly, unknowingly moving into his embrace.  
  
Michael led her further into his arms. He kissed her forehead softly. Melissa sighed softly as she sank down into his embrace. ***  
  
A week later, Michael found Melissa outside waiting for him. He had been gone almost all day everyday, working on wedding plans. It was now two days before the wedding and things were actually falling into place quite nicely. "You're out of bed." He greeted.  
  
Melissa scooted over from her seat to make room for Michael to join her. "I figured I had to get up and help you sometime."  
  
"There's no need." Michael assured, taking a seat on the porch steps. "I have everything taken care of."  
  
"I feel terrible. Here I've been sitting in bed for a week and you've been doing all this work."  
  
"Hey don't feel bad. You needed to rest and get your strength back. I said I'd take care of everything and I will."  
  
"I still feel terrible for being so lazy. This was my idea after all."  
  
"You can help by continuing to get well and getting your memory back."  
  
"I keep thinking about little things. Just little bits and pieces of events."  
  
"It's coming back. Just like I said."  
  
"So did you get a lot done today?" Melissa changed the subject.  
  
"I didn't have much more to do. I got almost everything arranged yesterday. Just tied up a few loose ends today."  
  
Melissa marveled at the remarkable man who would soon be her husband. "How did I ever find someone like you?"  
  
"Well you got on a train to Arizona." Michael teased.  
  
"I still can't believe the wedding is so close."  
  
"It's going to be small and simple."  
  
"It's just what I want." Melissa declared. "It will be perfect."  
  
"I haven't even told you about what I've arranged."  
  
"I trust you." She said. "Besides, I'd rather be surprised."  
  
"You? Wanting to be surprised?"  
  
"Yea, what's so strange about that?"  
  
"You never liked surprises before."  
  
Melissa smiled. "Well I think that I will like this one."  
  
"Hey, we never did take that walk."  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
"Now about now?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
Michael took her hand and helped her to stand. Melissa placed one arm around his waist and used the other to support her weight on a cane. "Lean on me." Michael told her. Melissa complied and the couple slowly made their way down to the creek. Michael knew she loved to sit there and listen to the water flowing over the rocks that lined the stream. "Why don't we go fishing?" Michael suggested.  
  
"Fishing?"  
  
"Yea why not?"  
  
"We don't have fishing poles."  
  
"We'll use sticks."  
  
"You know how to do that?"  
  
"Sure." Michael insisted. "You go over there and find some sticks. I'll get some worms."  
  
"Worms?"  
  
"Can't fish without worms."  
  
"Alright I'll look." Melissa grabbed her cane and went over to some trees. She scanned the ground, looking around for some sticks. She found a few and bent over to pick them up. When she stood up, she froze. "Michael!" she screamed.  
  
Michael heard her cry and ran towards the sound. When he reached her, she was standing rigid, staring at a tree. He gently approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Melissa.what's wrong?"  
  
"I remember why I left." She said quietly. "I remember it all."  
  
Michael felt her falling under him. He tried to catch her, but they both ended up on the ground. He saw that she was crying, so Michael immediately took her in his arms. "Tell me Melissa."  
  
Through the tears, she managed to say one last thing. "I don't want to remember anymore." 


	8. Fear Itself

Chapter 8 Michael didn't know what to do. They had been hoping she would remember, but now it seemed her past was just too much to bear. With his comforting arms still wrapped tightly around her, Michael tried to calm Melissa down. "Just tell me what you remember." He said. "Let it all out.. I'm here."  
  
"I don't want to.I can't.I just want it all to go away." Melissa sobbed.  
  
"Melissa look at me." Michael lifted her head and she shyly faced him. "No matter what you've been through, it's over. You are safe here with me and I won't let anything else happen to you."  
  
"Michael there was a reason I wanted to die up there on Pike's Peak. Feelings like that don't just go away."  
  
"You can forget them.get over them.you did once.you can do it again."  
  
"I was able to overcome my feelings.when I was in the hospital.but that was only because you helped me."  
  
"I'm still here.I'll help you again."  
  
"I want to tell you about my life." Melissa began. "I think if we're going to be married, you should know."  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."  
  
"No." Melissa insisted. "I have to.but it won't be easy."  
  
"I'll be here through it all."  
  
"And I already know everything about you." She smiled.  
  
"You remember it all?"  
  
"I remember everything. My entire life. It all came back.all because of this tree." Melissa gently placed her hand on the nearby tree. "But I don't know where to start."  
  
"The beginning is always good."  
  
"The beginning? I guess that is an idea." Melissa paused a moment to gather her thoughts. Then she dove right in. "I don't know much about my early life. I was left at an orphanage when I was only two weeks old. I stayed there until I was nine."  
  
"That's a long time. No one wanted to adopt you?"  
  
"I guess not. There was one couple.they wanted a little girl. I was seven then. They took me home for the weekend to see how we got along."  
  
"But you didn't stay with them?"  
  
"No. They wanted someone to take care of their infant son. I was only seven, had no experience. After one night of the baby screaming in my arms, they took me back."  
  
"So you stayed at the orphanage another two years. Then what happened?"  
  
"I was placed in a foster home. At first I was terrified that they would send me back to the orphanage. But they didn't. They took me in and cared for me. I soon grew to love them. One my tenth birthday, they told me to call them mom and dad. I had a big party, with a bunch of kids from the neighborhood. After everyone left, mom and dad said that when they got the new house settled, they wanted to adopt me. It was the happiest day of my life. I thought that nothing would ever be wrong again.Until."  
  
"Until what? What happened?"  
  
"Mom was killed in a car accident. They never really told me what happened. All I know is she was hit from behind and she died before they got to the hospital."  
  
"How awful."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"But you still had your dad."  
  
"That's what I told myself at first. But things without mom weren't the same. Dad changed.and it wasn't for the better."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Michael worried.  
  
"No he didn't hurt me.he hurt himself.Michael my father killed himself."  
  
"Oh my god.did you know?"  
  
"I was there."  
  
"In the house?"  
  
"I found him sitting in the kitchen when I came home from school. He was just sitting there. I asked him if I could fix a snack.he said yes.Then he slumped over in the chair.I couldn't wake him.They told me he had a heart attack."  
  
"Then what makes you think he killed himself?"  
  
"I saw them.the EMTs, the police.they were holding a bottle of pills and talking quietly. I figured it out on my own. Dad was holding those pills when I came home."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Of course it does."  
  
"No.the pills.If he overdosed, he would not have died so peacefully. His body would have tried to get rid of them."  
  
"How would you know? I was there Michael. I saw it."  
  
"I don't want to upset you Melissa.I'm just saying that it doesn't sound right."  
  
"I don't care what you think sounds right! I know he killed himself.I just know."  
  
"Alright. I believe you."  
  
"I was sent to another foster home after that." Melissa continued. "That's when my life started going downhill.and I didn't know how to go back up."  
  
"Maybe we should continue this later." Michael suggested. You've had a hard day."  
  
"You're right. I am tired."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"This house is beautiful." Melissa said, as she and Michael walked up the porch.  
  
"You picked it out."  
  
"I wish I knew why."  
  
"Because you fell in love with it."  
  
"Yes I know. But why does it feel like more?"  
  
"Maybe you lived here in another life."  
  
Melissa chuckled. "Maybe."  
  
Inside the house, Michael took Melissa upstairs to their bedroom. After bringing up some warm tea to calm her nerves, he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Maybe we should postpone the wedding." He suggested.  
  
"Postpone the wedding?! Whatever for?"  
  
"Well you just got your memory back. That has to be a bit overwhelming. I just don't think it's good for you to be under so much pressure."  
  
"Michael we have been hoping all week that I'd get my memory back before the wedding. Now I have. That gives us even more reason to do this now."  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Then you better get some sleep. You only have one day to tell me all about yourself."  
  
"That's enough time." 


	9. Bad Water

Chapter 9~ Bad Water The next morning, Michael woke early and began breakfast. After placing the food on a tray, he brought it upstairs to the bedroom where Melissa was sleeping. Michael was surprised that she was already awake and dressed. "I thought you were still asleep."  
  
"No. I heard you downstairs so I got up." She said.  
  
"I brought breakfast."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"Would you like to eat?"  
  
"In bed?"  
  
"Of course. Climb back in."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Melissa climbed back under the covers and took the tray. Michael sat next to her and watched her every move. "You going to watch me eat?" Melissa wondered.  
  
"Oh no.I...I'll just go."  
  
Michael stood to leave, but Melissa stopped him. "I didn't mean you had to leave. But you could eat some of this food."  
  
Retaking his seat on the bed, Michael agreed. "Okay."  
  
"What should we do today??" Melissa asked between bites.  
  
"I don't want you being over active." Michael warned. "Why don't we just do nothing? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."  
  
"I still have to tell you about my life."  
  
"You sure you still want to."  
  
"Michael you are the only person who has ever truly loved me. I want to share everything with you.the good and the bad."  
  
"In that case, I'm here to listen whenever you are ready."  
  
Melissa set aside the tray of food. "I'm ready now."  
  
Michael took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "You were just about to tell me about your next foster home. You said your life started going down hill."  
  
"Yes it did."  
  
The city streets were lined with strangers. Except for Jessie, Melissa knew no one. "You sure we should be out here?" Melissa asked her friend.  
  
"Of course." Jessie replied. "I come down here all the time."  
  
"It's so crowded."  
  
"It is a city Melissa. What did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I've just always liked quiet.I want to live out in the country where it's peaceful and there's no body else living for miles."  
  
"Except for me of course." Jessie said.  
  
"Of course.except for you. You're my best friend. How could I live without you?"  
  
"You finally had a best friend." Michael interrupted. "Sounds as if things were getting better."  
  
"I thought they were." Melissa said. "Jessie was like the sister I never had. I loved her so much."  
  
"Jess it's really creepy out here."  
  
"Don't think about it. Think about.the show."  
  
The two best friends had just come from a production of Shakespeare's "A Mid Summer Nights Dream" shown outside, as it should be. As they made their way to the bus station, they found themselves lost in a patch of trees. "Maybe we shouldn't have come this way." Melissa worried.  
  
"We'll be fine." Jessie insisted. "The bus station is just around this bend. I'm sure of it."  
  
The girls were only twelve, hardly old enough to be wandering around alone. But they always snuck out for plays and adventures in the city. How could they not? They were in love with the stage.  
  
Melissa tried to conceal her fear over the dark, quiet surroundings. "Don't you just love Puck?"  
  
"He's my favorite!" Jessie exclaimed. "He's so funny."  
  
"I love how he messed up the love potion. That was great."  
  
"Yea. It was." Jess agreed. "And what about Lysander.What a hunk!"  
  
"He's gorgeous.But I'll never find a man like him."  
  
"Of course you will.we both will."  
  
"You of course.you're smart and talented.I'm not."  
  
"Melissa, we're only twelve. I don't think we should think about getting married yet."  
  
"I guess your right. But don't you dream of your wedding day?"  
  
"Of course. But unlike you, I believe it will happen."  
  
"I just don't see myself ever meeting someone here."  
  
"Maybe you'll go off and travel the country." Jessie dreamed. "And meet some handsome explorer."  
  
"Will a handsome historian work?" Michael asked.  
  
Melissa was startled out of her memory. She smiled slightly and looked up at her fiancée. "A handsome historian is all I ever wanted."  
  
"Sounds like Jessie was right.You did find someone."  
  
"I did.and I thank god every day I did."  
  
"So why didn't you invite her to the wedding?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"An explorer?" Melissa asked. "Most of the United States has already been explored."  
  
"Yea well there are still thinks we don't know.maybe he'll be an archeologist like Indiana Jones. He's hot."  
  
"He's just a character.like Lysander."  
  
"But there are real men out there just like him.there has to be."  
  
"Look Jessie! The bus station!"  
  
"I told you it was over here."  
  
Just then a hand reached around a tree and covered Jessie's mouth. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. "Jessie!" Melissa yelled when she saw her friend being led away, kicking and screaming. Melissa took off running, trying to rescue her friend. But it was too late. She wasn't fast enough. Jessie was gone.  
  
Racing to the bus station, Melissa tried to remain calm. "Please!" she shouted. "You've got to help me!"  
  
A man heard her cries and come out of the station. "What is it girl?"  
  
"My friend.someone took her! You've got to help!"  
  
"Ok, Ok.just calm down." The man said. "Let's go inside and call the police."  
  
"They found her body a few weeks later. Drowned in the river."  
  
"Oh Melissa.that's so terrible."  
  
"She was the only friend I had ever had. She knew what I was going to say before I even said it. She was so young."  
  
"There are some horrible people in this world." Michael remarked.  
  
"The family I had been staying with.they sent me away after that. Even though they told me it was because they felt they couldn't make me happy again, I knew the real reason. They were mad that I had snuck out. They found out I left home every night and they were making me pay for it."  
  
"That can't be true."  
  
"It is. I know it is."  
  
"Why don't we stop there for today? You can tell me the rest after the wedding."  
  
"No Michael I want to go on. The sooner I'm finished, the quicker I can put all this behind me."  
  
"I think it'd be better if we take a break. Remembering all this, and so quickly.it might be too much."  
  
But Melissa would not agree. "Will you let me decide what I can and cannot handle? I have to finish. So I can move on."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do." Melissa replied. "The next home I went to.they weren't as nice as the last two."  
  
Darkness filled the small room Melissa had been given. She quietly slipped back into bed, hoping no one had heard her get up. Not hearing a single footstep outside of her door, she sighed with relief. They hadn't heard her.  
  
Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, the door slammed open. The walls shook and a picture frame came crashing to the ground. Melissa bolted from the bed and cowered in a corner. "What are you doin up?!" a man shouted.  
  
"I.I just needed a glass of water." Melissa replied in a shaky voice."  
  
"Water? You wanted water?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Why didn't you just ask then girl?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you.  
  
"Well ya did."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Get back in bed." The man instructed. "You're gonna pay."  
  
Melissa timidly climbed back into the bed. "Please.what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm gonna show you what it's like to want water."  
  
"No.please.I'm sorry."  
  
"It's too late for sorry. You stay right there." The man instructed. "I'll be back."  
  
When the man returned, he had a large bag of highly salted pretzels. He threw them on the bed. "Now eat!"  
  
"I.I'm not hungry."  
  
"I didn't ask if you w ere hungry. I told you to eat."  
  
Taking a pretzel out of the bag, Melissa nervously placed it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly.  
  
"Another one." The man ordered.  
  
Melissa complied, afraid of what he would do if she didn't. She kept eating until her tiny stomach couldn't take it any more. A few tears slipped down her creeks. "Please." She begged. "No more."  
  
"Oh so now our food ain't good enough for ya." The man accused. "Well fine then you can go without tomorrow." As soon as the door shut, Melissa ran to the window. She threw up all of the food she had been forced to eat. But that didn't reverse the effect the salt had on her body. Her entire mouth felt like sawdust. Her whole body ached for a drink of water. Just one sip, she would pray. Any little bit of liquid would help.  
  
But there would be no relief that night. Melissa crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep. 


	10. The Abduction

Chapter 10 "All of their punishments were like that. They took what I did and turned it against me."  
  
"But you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"You think that mattered to them?!" Melissa shouted. "Everything I did was wrong to them. And I paid for it all."  
  
"Wasn't there something you could do.talk to someone who would help?"  
  
"Michael I was thirteen. Who do you think listened to me?"  
  
"Didn't you have a social worker, or someone like that?"  
  
"Of course I did. But you heard what I just said. He forced me to eat pretzels. Do you honestly think that anyone believed that story? No matter who I went to.they all thought I was making it up."  
  
Michael was disgusted. "I don't know how anyone can treat another human being like that."  
  
"I got away when I was fifteen. I spent two years in that hellhole. But I finally got away."  
  
"How? Where did you go?"  
  
"They got tired of me. I was sent to another foster home."  
  
"That had to be an improvement."  
  
"You lead a sheltered life Michael. Things did not get better.they never did.until I met you."  
  
"I don't know if I want to hear any more."  
  
"Don't do this to me Michael."  
  
"I can't stand to hear about you being hurt so badly."  
  
"I have to do this.I need to talk.please help me."  
  
"No...No more."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"You wanted to die and now I know why. What else do I need to hear?"  
  
"You need to hear everything or you will never know me. You've told me your entire life story. I know you inside and out. But you don't have that.and if we're going to share our lives, we should share everything."  
  
"What more can I know?" Michael wondered. "What more do I need to know?"  
  
"You haven't heard the most important thing of all."  
  
"These people say they will care for you.and they destroy you.I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"You think this doesn't hurt me.to talk so openly? But I have to.and you have to listen."  
  
"I'm sorry Melissa. I wasn't thinking about you.and I should have been. Please go on."  
  
Melissa took a deep breath and willed herself to continue. "I was tossed around between homes for the next few years. I think I was in a total of three in the course a year. But then I ended up at my very last foster home. I was just about sixteen."  
  
A wave of anxiety passed over the room. Melissa froze in her seat with the mere thought of the house. Michael saw her reaction and went to comfort her. "It's alright Melissa. There's nothing to be scared of."  
  
When he placed his hand on her knee, Melissa shot up out of her seat. "No!" she screamed, running from him. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Melissa it's me.Michael.I won't hurt you."  
  
Melissa began to calm. "Michael."  
  
"Yes I'm here."  
  
"I don't want to remember anymore."  
  
"You don't have to.I don't need to know. We're going to start our lives together, have a real family.and nothing that happened in the past matters anymore."  
  
"I'd like to believe that." Melissa said. "But it's not true Michael. You know that as well as I do. Everything about my past effects who I am. But this is very hard to talk about."  
  
Mr. Martin made no attempt to hide his true desire for taking Melissa. Her first night there, he made his intentions known. After allowing Melissa to dress for bed, he came to say goodnight. But his idea of goodnight was far different then any Melissa had ever known.  
  
"Now you just lay there quiet and we won't have any problems." He told her.  
  
Melissa was scared out of her wits. Every bone in her body was shaking. But she dare not make a sound. She had dealt with cruel people before but this was a new kind of abuse.  
  
Mr. Martin came over to the bed and dropped his pants. Melissa gasped. She had never seen a naked man before. He got on top of her and inched her nightgown up to her hips. Thrusting himself inside her, he moaned with pleasure.  
  
"He abused you.sexually." Michael could hardly speak the words.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I left."  
  
"Left? But you were only sixteen!"  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. All of my life I'd been forced to do what others told me. Go where I was instructed.and all those places were horrible. Mr. Martin had pulled my last string. I had to get away."  
  
"Where did you go?" Michael wondered.  
  
"I got a job at a movie theater. I made enough to rent a room above some people's garage. I hid there for two years."  
  
"You had to hide?"  
  
"The Martin's were looking for me as was my social worker. I knew I'd just be sent back somewhere terrible if I was found so I kept quiet and waited until I could finally be free of the messed up system I had been a part of."  
  
"So they never found you?"  
  
"No, thank god they didn't. I was finally free when I turned 18. I was of age and they couldn't get me to go anywhere. That's when I headed to Arizona."  
  
"What did you do there?"  
  
"I met someone.online. I went to see her. She lives in Arizona."  
  
"So I was wrong when I though those people were your family."  
  
"You weren't that far off."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Anne is my sister."  
  
"From one of your foster homes?"  
  
"No.my real, biological sister."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I would go to the library and spend all my time online.mainly trying to find ways to get away from the foster system. Well all that time, I was also trying to find my birth parents."  
  
"And you found them?"  
  
"No...But I found Anne. I used all the information I had to track my roots back.and I discovered that Anne was dropped off at the same hospital as I was.only she was already five years old. So she went to the orphanage faster then I did. I was in the hospital for some time, since I was so young."  
  
"How did you figure out she was your sister?"  
  
"I had to do some begging at the orphanage, but I finally got the name of the hospital. I went there and miraculously, there was a nurse working who had been there the day we were dropped."  
  
"She remembered."  
  
"She said I looked like my mother.and then asked how my sister was.I had no idea I had a sister.she gave me the name and I headed back to the orphanage."  
  
"That's amazing."  
  
"I got her address and wrote her. She responded by email.and we continued to get acquainted online."  
  
"So you went to stay with her?"  
  
"Yes. But when I got to Arizona, I couldn't stay. All the things that had happened in my life kept creeping back up on me."  
  
"So you headed to Colorado."  
  
"Yes." Melissa replied. "And you saved me."  
  
"I was so happy when you were finally well." Michael said. "I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"So we got our house."  
  
"I know the rest." Michael smiled.  
  
"No.you don't know why I left."  
  
"For Missouri."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"I told you I remembered everything."  
  
"So why did you leave?"  
  
"I didn't go willingly."  
  
Melissa was sitting out on the porch of her new home. She hadn't moved in yet, but the men working inside told her it wouldn't be long. She loved this house.something about it just spoke to her heart. Michael should have been home any minute from work. HE was meeting her at the house so they could have a picnic there. The city, where their apartment was, was too crowded and noisy to enjoy themselves. They often went out to the house just to get away from it all.  
  
Hoping to meet Michael along the road, Melissa set out across the grassy area in front of the house. Their land stretched a mile across the plains to a small creek, and another mile on every other side. It was an amazing piece of property. It was probably the largest untouched piece of land in the area.  
  
Suddenly, something caught her eye and Melissa took off running. Before she knew it, she had reached the creek. She didn't know where to go. Looking around, she tried to find the man she had seen before. How had he found her? That didn't matter. What mattered now was that she kept away from him. Melissa slowly backed away from the creek and leaned up against a tree.  
  
From around the tree, two large hands came, circling around the trunk, and Melissa's small figure. She tried to scream as the strong arms held her captive, but nothing came out. The man stalking her held one wrist tightly and came around to face her. "You thought you could leave me did you? Well now you will have no choice but to stay." 


	11. Starting Over

Chapter 11 "Who was it? What did he do?"  
  
"It was Mr. Martin. He.he want me to."  
  
"I understand." Michael told her. "You don't have to say."  
  
"He took me back to his house. When I tried to run, he beat my legs so bad I couldn't walk."  
  
"But you did finally get back." Michael knew. "How?"  
  
"Anne came for me."  
  
"She knew where you were?"  
  
"Yes, I told her."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you put and address on the letter? Why didn't you let me know you were hurt?"  
  
"He wouldn't let me. He burned the first letter I wrote. I was told that I could only write you the truth.that I was happy and doing well. I managed to write Anne with the real truth, only because Mr. Martin didn't believe she was real."  
  
"I don't understand. If Anne came for you, why did she just leave you, all alone.in the snow?"  
  
"She didn't leave me alone. Greg was here. She left me with him. Anne would have stayed if she could.but trust me Michael, she had to get back to her family."  
  
"When I found you, you couldn't walk.How on earth did you get down to the creek?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't stay in the house without you.I crawled away.Greg was gone a long time you know."  
  
"I'm so glad you came back to me.so happy you were alright."  
  
"And after I was well, we were finally able to start our life together."  
  
"Yes. You never did finish telling me how you asked me to marry you."  
  
"I thought you said you remembered."  
  
"I do. But I want to hear you tell it."  
  
"Alright.It was our first real P-day. June16, 2003."  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. We decided to climb Pike's peak every year. And that's just what I aim to do."  
  
"It won't be too hard?"  
  
"I love that mountain. And now I will always remember what it brought me.my life with you. You can't remember the bad.only good." Melissa smiled. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Then we hiked up." Melissa interrupted.  
  
"I thought I was telling the story." Michael teased.  
  
"You were.Go on."  
  
"And then we hiked up." Michael continued. "And when we got to the top, I asked you to marry me."  
  
The air on top of the mountain was thin. But the couple barely noticed their shortened breathing. The world around them was more magnificent then they remembered. Above them the clouds billowed in tremendous puffs. Below, the hills were adorned with grass and trees. "It's so beautiful up here." Melissa sighed.  
  
Michael agreed. "Yes it is."  
  
"I'm glad we decided to do this."  
  
"Melissa there's something I wanted to ask you." Michael began. "And I thought that up here, on our mountain, would be the perfect spot."  
  
"What is it Michael?"  
  
Michael got down on one knee, simultaneously pulling a small box from his pocket. "Melissa from the day I met you, I have known that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You are part of my soul. Without you I feel lost." Michael paused only momentarily before he asked his question. He lifted the box and flipped open the lid. "Will you marry me?"  
  
There was no hesitation from Melissa. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Oh yes!"  
  
"And we spent the next few months preparing for the wedding." Melissa remembered.  
  
"And then you disappeared again." Michael recalled, pain echoed in his voice. "I thought you had run away again."  
  
"I don't know what happened." Melissa said. "One minute I'm walking through the woods.the next I'm waking up in the hospital."  
  
"It took weeks to find you. Being out in the weather had it's tole on you, not to mention your injuries. The doctors said those alone could have killed you."  
  
"But I recovered."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"Michael, I do have one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was in the hospital for weeks and no one came to visit. If you were so worried, where were you? Where were you when I was about to die, when the doctors wanted to take me off all the machines because there was no one to claim me. Where were you when I finally woke up and didn't know who I was?"  
  
"I was here at the house, waiting for you to come back."  
  
"You didn't even try to look for me?"  
  
"Why? Last time I drove myself mad looking and hoping that you had just run out for milk or something. Then you came home and wouldn't tell me where you had been. This second disappearance was identical. Why should I have thought to come looking for you?"  
  
"I don't know. Weren't you worried about me?"  
  
"I was terrified. That you were hurt or even dead. But what could I do. As far as I knew, you were back with your so-called family in Missouri. If that's even where you were in the first place."  
  
"You still could have made an attempt to find me."  
  
"I looked for three days. But you didn't turn up."  
  
"Did you think of calling the police?"  
  
"A dozen times. But I got your letter."  
  
"I never sent a letter."  
  
"Well someone did."  
  
"What did it say?" Melissa wondered.  
  
"You were going away and wouldn't be coming back."  
  
"And you believed it?"  
  
"What was I supposed to believe?"  
  
"That I was hurt!"  
  
"Why would I think that?" Michael asked  
  
"I was hurt last time."  
  
"Yes and you wouldn't tell me why. As far as I knew, you had fallen down."  
  
"You don't get bruises like that from falling."  
  
"Maybe not. But that was the only explanation I had, so I was forced to believe it."  
  
"Had you known about Mr. Martin before, what would you have done?"  
  
"I would have come looking for you." Michael assured.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"When I saw your picture on the news."  
  
"My picture?"  
  
"I hadn't been looking for you.but the doctors were looking for your family. Originally they had just posted new reports around Boston, but they saw Pike's Peak in the background of that picture in your wallet so they started looking around here for someone who knew you."  
  
"And you saw it and came for me."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Michael do you have any idea how I ended up in Boston?"  
  
"No. I've been hoping you would know. But it seems that bump on your head made you forget. The doctors told me that sometimes recent memories never return."  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was walking around here.and don't remember anything else. But I was found in the woods of Massachusetts. Maybe it's those trees I'm remembering and not the ones here."  
  
"I suppose that's possible."  
  
"But I still don't know how I got there. It's not like it's nearby."  
  
"You think you were kidnapped again?"  
  
"That's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with."  
  
"Then that's what we'll believe." Michael said.  
  
"I know I didn't want to leave you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tomorrow is our wedding."  
  
"Yes it is..You nervous?"  
  
"Not at all." She assured.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I can't wait to be your wife."  
  
"And I can't wait to be your husband." 


	12. For Better or Worse

Chapter 12 The morning dew glistened on the soft grass in front of the country home. It was calm and peaceful outside, but behind the closed doors, chaos was abounding. "I can't find my dress!" Melissa yelled. "Michael I cant find my dress!"  
  
Michael came running up the stairs to calm his nervous bride. "I already out it in the car." He told her once he got her to stop running around looking for it.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Why is it in the car?"  
  
"Greg's fiancée Sarah is going to take you into the city to get your hair done. The girls there are going to help you get ready."  
  
"This is why people have bridesmaids." Melissa said. "Thank goodness Sarah is my friend."  
  
"I told you it'd be small. Us, the priest, Greg and Sarah, Kevin and Mary, and my mom is flying in this morning. I have to pick her up at the airport soon."  
  
"So Sarah will bring me back here after I'm ready?"  
  
"And we'll all be waiting for you."  
  
"Ok." Melissa tried to calm down. But her heart was racing. She just wanted everything to work out. She was about to head downstairs to find Sarah when another horrible thought came to her. "Michael! I have no one to give me away!"  
  
"Melissa calm down! I told you I've taken care of everything. Now please, just worry about getting ready and leave everything else to me."  
  
"I'm trying to calm down, really I am. I just don't know what you've planned. And I worry you forgot something."  
  
"I haven't forgotten anything."  
  
"Alright. I'm going."  
  
Michael helped Melissa into Sarah's car and waved goodbye as they pulled away from the house. "You nervous?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Of course not." Melissa lied.  
  
"Yes you are." Sarah knew.  
  
"It's just all so sudden."  
  
"Well you're the one who wanted it this way aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Melissa laughed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"It still is." Sarah assured. "You and Michael were made for each other. You both shine when you're together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. He loves you more then life itself."  
  
"And I love him too."  
  
"There's nothing to worry about." Sarah said.  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you.for agreeing to be my bridesmaid."  
  
"Of course! I'm honored you asked."  
  
"It just you and Mary are really the only friends I have. It means a lot to me that you are here today."  
  
"You know we all thought Michael was crazy when he left home to run off with you. But most of us don't think that anymore. We are all happy for you two."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Look, we're here."  
  
Sarah pulled the car into a parking space and turned of the ignition. She grabbed the dress from the back seat and led Melissa into the beauty salon. Melissa was surprised to see the entire place had been cleared of other customers and every person there was ready to wait on her. "I guess we should start with your eyebrows." One woman said.  
  
Sarah looked outside. Not seeing the car she was looking for, she tried to stall. "No." she stopped. "There's something else we have to do first."  
  
Melissa eyed her suspiciously. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Why don't we start with picking out how you want your hair. Sarah suggested. "That way they can get everything ready while we do your eyes and nails."  
  
"Alright." Melissa agreed.  
  
Sarah led the bride to a set of chairs and they started going through some books of hairstyles. After picking one, they went on to how to do her nails and Melissa even sat under the tanning bed for twenty minutes. Sarah was stalling. Luckily Melissa hadn't noticed.  
  
Finally, the red cavalier pulled up in front of the salon. Sarah motioned its occupants to go to the rear door. Once they were safely hidden, Sarah went to get Melissa. "Alright." She said. "Let's get those eyebrows waxed.  
  
One of the salon attendants opened the door to the waxing room. Melissa almost fainted from shock when she saw her surprise guest. "Anne?"  
  
"It's me." The woman said.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Melissa shrieked, running to her sister. "What are you doing here? How did you know?"  
  
"Michael called me. I got the first flight in."  
  
"He didn't even know about you until last night!"  
  
"He was a man on a mission I can tell you that."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad you're here!" Melissa said, hugging her sister again.  
  
"Hey I couldn't miss my sister's wedding could I?"  
  
"I would have told you but."  
  
"You had amnesia. Michael told me everything."  
  
"It's been one crazy ride." Melissa mused.  
  
"But you remember everything now?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"I can't believe my little sister is getting married!" Anne said.  
  
Melissa realized what time it was. "Not if we don't get started here."  
  
Everyone in the salon laughed. Then they went into overdrive to get Melissa ready. When she was finally dressed and beautified, Sarah and Anne went to get themselves ready. When all was complete, Sarah called Michael. Only moments later, a limousine arrived to pick them up. Melissa, Anne, and Sarah got in and they headed back to the house.  
  
The women were greeted outside by Mary who had brought all the bouquets. "They are ready inside." She told them.  
  
"Inside?" Sarah asked. "I thought we were doing this out here."  
  
"Michael said inside." Mary explained. "He wouldn't say why."  
  
"I know why." Melissa told them. "Just trust Michael. He knows what he's doing."  
  
The others eyed her with curiosity, but didn't dare question her meaning. With those two, it was best to not explain. "You ready?" Anne asked, squeezing Melissa's hand.  
  
"Yes." Melissa smiled. Her hands were shakily nervously, but with Anne by her side, she followed Sarah and Mary into the house. Flower petals lined the path they were to take. At the end of the petals, Melissa saw Michael, the pastor, and Greg standing at a makeshift alter.  
  
Michael had tears in his eyes when he looked at her. She looked like a vision as she walked across the room. And then at last, bouquet in hand, she stood before him.  
  
Michael gently squeezed her hand and the minister solemnly addressed the few quests they had, reminding them of why they had come, of their awesome responsibility as family and friends to support the young couple in their vows, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, until death did them part. He reminded Michael and Melissa that the road would not always be smooth, that the fates may not always be kind, but that they must be there for each other, in witness to their vows, faithful to each other, and strong in their love for each other and the Lord.  
  
They made their vows to each other in strong clear voices. By then, Melissa's hands had stopped shaking. She was with Michael. Where she belonged. And she had never, ever been happier in her life. She was beaming when the minister declared them man and wife. The narrow gold band, with it's small inscription, Michael had slipped on her finger gleamed in the lights above them. As he bent to kiss her, the love in his eyes was so tender.  
  
When they broke from their kiss, applause burst out among their friends. They faced one another with huge grins, then, turning to their guests, they headed down the temporary isle of petals. When they reached the front door, Michael swept Melissa into his arms and twirled her around. He placed her back on the ground and kissed her once more.  
  
"Oh Michael it was beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I told you it'd be perfect."  
  
"Oh it was. It truly was."  
  
The guests gave the newlyweds a few moments alone, but couldn't help but rush out to the porch and offer congratulations. After hours of celebrating on the lawn, Melissa and Michael decided to retire to the bedroom. But neither of them knew a kind way to get rid of their guests.  
  
Greg saw the longing in their eyes and did his best to get everyone gone. He talked to Kevin who soon left with Mary. "And Anne, you are welcome to stay with us." He offered when he and Sarah went to make their escape.  
  
Anne knew she shouldn't wish to stay with her sister. "Of course."  
  
"You'll be coming back to visit won't you?" said Melissa.  
  
"Of course I will be." Anne guaranteed. "I'll be here a week."  
  
Melissa went to all of her guests and gave them hugs. "I'm so happy you all were here. Thank you so much."  
  
After everyone finished their goodbyes, Michael looked at his wife. "You want to stay out here or should we go inside?"  
  
Melissa's eyes sparkled with desire. "Do you even need to ask?"  
  
"I was being polite." Michael laughed. "What would you have rather me said?"  
  
"Take me baby I'm yours!" Melissa joked.  
  
Michael pulled her close and nibbled softly on her ear. "You're lucky I know you aren't serious." He whispered.  
  
Michael ran his hand down Melissa's back and planted small kisses along her neck. Melissa felt her heart begin to melt. She needed him so badly. "Michael." she pleaded softly.  
  
"We're going." He said softly. With one swift motion, Melissa was again in his arms. She kissed his lips and he tried to walk in the house and up the stairs. But stopped at the bottom and set her down. "I forgot something." He said, dashing to the fireplace. "I'll be right back."  
  
Melissa tried to calm herself but it was impossible. The fire he had ignited in her was blazing. Her heart was racing uncontrollably. It was all she could do to sit there and wait for him. "Hurry." She pleaded. 


	13. The Secret

Chapter 13 When Michael returned, he would not reveal what he had retrieved from the mantle. Without words, he kissed her again. She pulled him down on top of her and returned the kiss. "I think.we.should go.upstairs." Michael managed to say between kisses."  
  
Melissa could no longer control her emotions. She pushed him off her and stood up. Michael picked her up and she continued kissing him. Knowing he would not drop her, Melissa let her arms leave their place around Michael's neck. She began to take off his suit coat, followed by his necktie. Next, she began to undo each button on his shirt. All the while, their lips did not part.  
  
Michael kicked open the door to the bedroom. Greg, Sarah, and Anne had snuck upstairs and started a roaring fire. Candles were placed all around the room. The flames flickered in the darkness of the room. But Michael and Melissa barely noticed the romantic atmosphere. They were too enthralled with one another. Sitting Melissa on the bed, Michael began to undo the back of her dress. By that time, Melissa had reached the last button on his shirt. She tried to release him of it, but his arms were still reaching around her, working on the dress.  
  
Finally, he lifted the dress above her head and threw his shirt to the ground. Melissa went to work on his pants, but before either knew what had happened, they were both sitting in front of one another, completely nude.  
  
Seeing Michael in such an aroused state made Melissa nervous. She had only been with one other man in her life and that experience was less then passionate. Michael was being so gentle, he loved her so much. But the situation could not prevent her feelings of helplessness and violation from returning.  
  
Michael wanted to be with her, inside her. Her naked body alone was bringing about feelings in him that he had never experienced. He wanted her to feel safe and comfortable. When we went to guide her to the bed, Michael felt Melissa tense.  
  
"What is it? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Melissa wasn't sure how to explain what she was feeling. Longings mixed with fear. It was too much to bear. So she lied. "My leg.it's been out of the brace all day and I've been walking a lot."  
  
"Oh...I see." Michael tried to calm himself enough to help her. He felt terrible for not realizing. Even though she was allowed to be without her brace and walk around, her leg was still very weak and often sore. The doctor had told her to take things slowly with it, and he had forced her to push herself. "Let's get you up in the bed better and we can put it up on some pillows."  
  
When he pulled his suit pants back on, Melissa felt the guilt rising. She could tell that he was frustrated and still aroused. He helped her get more comfortable and threw a sheet over her naked body. "I'll get you a pain pill." He said, leaving the room.  
  
"Michael," Melissa said when he returned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine." He said.  
  
"No it's not.it's our wedding night and."  
  
"And we have to think about your health first." Michael insisted.  
  
"My leg is fine."  
  
"It's swollen."  
  
"A little."  
  
"I should get some ice." As much as he tried, he couldn't shake his feelings of longing. Being in her presence was too much.  
  
"Michael I lied about my leg hurting."  
  
"Melissa you don't have to."  
  
"Yes I do.I have to say this.I...that is when we.I couldn't.I was thinking."  
  
Michael saw a few tears fall down her face. "Melissa what is it?" But she wouldn't say. "There's nothing you can't say to me."  
  
"I just couldn't help thinking.about.Mr. Martin."  
  
Michael was horrified with himself. "Oh god Melissa I should have realized."  
  
"I'm sorry.I just couldn't."  
  
"We don't have to do this.if you're uncomfortable."  
  
"Michael I want to be with you.I want to feel you.not him.I want to forget him."  
  
"Maybe it's too soon."  
  
Melissa was doing all she could to quell all of her feelings. She couldn't sort out her emotions when they were flying in all directions. One part of her was saying that she could never be with another man. The other was saying how much she loved Michael, how much she needed him. "Michael I love you." She finally said. "I want to make love with you."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
"We'll take it ever so slowly."  
  
When he climbed on top of her, Melissa felt him harden against her. Now flesh against flesh, they began to awaken each other's passion. They maneuvered themselves to receive their gifts of love and were soon swept away by the passions that had ignited.  
  
Michael released himself and collapsed on the bed. Melissa snuggled close. "You ok?" Michael asked, still quite worried that he had hurt her."  
  
Melissa was on cloud nine. She had finally been released of the torment her abuser had caused. Now she could openly receive the truest gift of love. "In your arms, I'm in heaven."  
  
*** The next morning, Melissa found herself alone in the house. She wandered around looking for her husband, but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, she found his note on the kitchen table. He apologized for leaving the day after their wedding, but they had found something in the city and wanted him there. Michael had finally gotten one of those jobs he had been searching for. Lately, he had been working with a family who lived in Colorado Springs their whole lives. Actually, they had lived there for generations.  
  
Melissa was interested in every bit of work Michael did. But she never let on that she longed to explore history with him. She always figured hid coworkers wouldn't want her along. They always sneered when he talked about her and once, at a dinner party, they were forced to leave early because she was not old enough to drink. Melissa was sure they all resented her for some reason. So she pretended to believe it was a waste of her time. But seem inside, she longed to know more. It was all she could do to not ask a hundred questions.  
  
Fighting the urge to go find her husband, Melissa took a seat at the kitchen table. He'd be back before lunch, he had said. Wait for him there and they'd continue their honeymoon. If only that was true. It was clear that work was always going to pull him away. He loved it too much to give it up. What did it matter? In a few years when they had saved, they would go on a real honeymoon. Besides, Anne was going to come by that evening. They would have time to visit and Melissa wouldn't have to worry about Michael being gone.  
  
But he was gone now. What would she do during the hours before he came home? After wandering around the house a few times, an idea came to her. She'd clean out the attic. It had been on her agenda of things to do before she ended up in the hospital. Now seemed as good a time as any to start the project.  
  
When Michael and Melissa had first moved into the house, they both noticed that the attic hadn't been cleaned in years. Most likely, since the last owner. And as far as they knew, that was in the 1960s.  
  
After grabbing a few cleaning supplies from under the kitchen sink, Melissa ascended the stairs and found the entrance to the attic. After flipping on the light switch, she went up and began inspecting the mess that lay before her.  
  
The attic was filled with boxes and trunks, most likely full of junk, as well as larger objects that would fit into a container. The first thing Melissa did was clear an area in the very back corner. She planned to go through each of the boxes and anything worth keeping she would store. This corner was where she planned on starting an organized stack of boxes.  
  
Soon Melissa was caught up in going through the contents of each box. When she cam across one labeled "photos," she took great care. While she couldn't imagine why someone would leave such treasure moments when they moved, she did enjoy looking at all the strange faces. The more she thought about it, why did any of the previous owners leave any of this stuff. Most of it seemed to be an heirloom of some sort or something that should have been cherished.  
  
After a few hours, Melissa had only thrown out one box and had organized about thirteen in the corner. For some reason, she couldn't just get rid of such precious things as photos and newspaper clippings.  
  
Just as she was about to go downstairs and take a break, Melissa noticed a box marked "genealogy." Her curiosity was peaked instantly. Dragging the box to an open area of floor, Melissa opened the lid and started searching its contents. She was shocked when on the very first paper she picked up, she saw her own last name staring back at her. It was a birth certificate for a Katherine Sullivan. Born on February 9, 1960 to Paul and Julia Sullivan. Could they somehow be related? 


	14. Portraits

Chapter 14 Melissa shuffled through the box some more, looking for more information on this family. It had to be there somewhere. Finally she found it, an old photo album. Inside was a complete family history from Katherine back to what seemed to be the early 1800s.  
  
Taking the book under her arm, Melissa shut off the attic light and went downstairs. Settling in a chair at the kitchen table, she opened the book to the first page. A family tree. Melissa studied it closely. It was full of names she had never know, yet many of them shared her last name. Paul and Julia, their daughter Katherine. Paul's parents Brian and Maria. What did this connection mean?"  
  
Melissa traced her fingers over the names and branches trying to think about what she had discovered. A knock on the front door startled her out of her reverie. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Melissa stood up to greet her visitor. After peeking out and seeing that it was Anne, Melissa cheerfully opened the door. "Anne!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"I wasn't sure I should come by without calling.but I felt out of place at Greg's house. He and Sarah are at work and it was just weird being there by myself."  
  
"I'm glad you came." Melissa told her. "I've just been here cleaning the attic."  
  
"Where's Michael?"  
  
"Work."  
  
"The day after his wedding?"  
  
"Apparently, they've found something important and they needed him."  
  
"Oh I see.so why have you been cleaning the attic?"  
  
"Nothing better to do and it needs it. I think every previous owner has just left their stuff up there. But I've so much interesting stuff!"  
  
"I thought no one had lived her since the late 1800s."  
  
"Well no, after the initial owners died, no one lived here. But their children kept the house furnished and up to date. And they stored family heirlooms and such here."  
  
"Oh yea? Like what."  
  
"You will not believe this!" Melissa said, leading her sister to the table where she had left the album. "It's a book of genealogy." Melissa opened the book back to the family tree. "And look.their last name was Sullivan."  
  
"Oh my goodness. That's weird." Anne said.  
  
"I know it is."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps we're related somehow." Melissa suggested.  
  
"You think?" Anne asked skeptically. "Perhaps it's just a convenience."  
  
Melissa slumped her shoulders at her sister's lack of hope. "Perhaps."  
  
Anne felt bad for dashing her sister's hope. "Or maybe you have some keen sense about you and managed to find our family's home."  
  
"You think that could be?" Melissa beamed.  
  
"I don't know. But it's worth looking into."  
  
"But how are we ever going to find out? The family tree stops with Katherine."  
  
"Then I guess we should start by finding her." Anne suggested. "What else did you find up there? Anything useful?"  
  
"So far I have Katherine's birth certificate, and a bunch of photos.oh and three boxes full of newspaper clippings. But I looked through it all and didn't find anything too interesting."  
  
"Well let's go look again."  
  
"Alright." Melissa agreed.  
  
Anne helped Melissa back to the attic and they again rummaged through boxes. What they found was more then they could have hoped for. First, the book of genealogy. It was an entire family history going all the way back to the initial owners of the house. "Byron Sully built this place in 1869 for his soon-to-be wife, Michaela Quinn."  
  
"Hey I've heard of her." Anne said. "She was the first woman doctor in Colorado."  
  
"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"My husband is a doctor, and a history nut. He knows about every trivia fact there is about medical history."  
  
"That's amazing. And I live in her house."  
  
Anne kept looking through the book. "Melissa look at this! It has everything you could possibly want to know. The Sully children, and grandchildren, and great grandchildren. What they did, who they married. Important events in their lives. It's like the entire history of the Sully family."  
  
"But somewhere they changed their names." Melissa noted.  
  
Anne flipped through the book until she found it. "Here." She said. "Paul Sully changed his name to Sullivan in 1955 because he was wanted for.murder?"  
  
Melissa and Anne exchanged frightened looks. "Murder?" Melissa asked. "Our ancestor was a murder?"  
  
"Now we don't know he's our ancestor." Anne tried to keep a level head.  
  
"Oh come on Anne, this is our family!"  
  
"Even so, we don't know if he was guilty."  
  
"Why would he change his name if he was innocent."  
  
"I don't know.let's keep looking."  
  
A few pages later, they found it. A newspaper clipping from January 18, 1956. "All charges against Paul Sully have been dropped. The accused man was proved innocent when another man confessed to the murder of Paul's wife Lily."  
  
"See." Anne said. "He wasn't guilty."  
  
"Ok so he wasn't. But we still haven't confirmed who we're related to."  
  
"Paul had one daughter, Katherine."  
  
"Well what about her? What does it say?"  
  
"Not a lot. Just her birth date."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it." Anne acknowledged.  
  
"Well that doesn't help us any."  
  
"Maybe we should take another path." Anne suggested, turning back to the family tree. "That was.Katherine Sully's line.she did have three brothers and sisters.and here it says three more adopted. So maybe one of the other Sully children leads to us."  
  
"Well let's start reading!" Melissa exclaimed.  
  
The two sisters searched the book numerous times, but never found any mention of them or any children who were given up for adoption. They had reached a dead end. "Well now what?" Anne asked.  
  
"We can't give up here. There's a ton of things in this place. We have to keep looking."  
  
Anne sat quietly. Melissa sure was determined. "But where shuld we start?"  
  
"Pictures!" Melissa exclaimed. "We have pictures!"  
  
"And that means what exactly?"  
  
"Well if this is our family, there has to be someone who looks like us somewhere. Go get that box over there."  
  
Anne did as directed and together, the sisters looked through the pictures. "It's the woman in my dream!" Melissa exclaimed a bit later.  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"One I had in the hospital. This woman brought me here.to this house."  
  
"Well who is it?" Anne asked.  
  
Melissa flipped over the picture. On the back, someone had written. "Dr. Michaela Quinn."  
  
"Well that answers that." She said.  
  
"So Michaela Quinn came to you in a dream and told you to come live in her house?"  
  
"That's right." Melissa said. "Don't you see? It's a sign. She led me here so that I could discover who my family is."  
  
"A sign?" Anne asked skeptically. "Melissa you're talking crazy."  
  
"No I'm not. Anne you have to believe me. I know I'm right.and I think that Katherine Sullivan is our mother."  
  
"Melissa stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
" You have no proof!"  
  
"I don't need proof. I feel it in my heart."  
  
"You've got to think about this. So what if this is our family? They don't want us. They never did."  
  
"I'm going to find them." Melissa vowed.  
  
"You're just going to get hurt."  
  
"I found you." Melissa said. "I will find the rest of my family as well."  
  
Anne's heart softened. Even if they had only lived with knowledge of the other for a few short years, she couldn't imagine life without her sister. "You know I'd help you if I could."  
  
"Of course you can!" Melissa exclaimed. "You already have. And tomorrow we can go out and see what else we can find."  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have to go home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Yes, you know, my home. In Arizona."  
  
"But you said you were staying."  
  
"I talked with Connor last night. Sammy is sick. I have to go home to him."  
  
"But you just got here."  
  
"I'm sorry Melissa. I would stay if I could. But my little boy needs me."  
  
"I need you too."  
  
Before the conversation could continue, they heard the front door squeak open. "Michael's home." Melissa informed.  
  
"I'll help you downstairs." Anne offered.  
  
Melissa sneered away from the helping hand. "I can do it myself." Steadying herself precariously, Melissa took her cane and made her way downstairs.  
  
Michael had kicked open the front door. Melissa reached the bottom step just in time to see him heave in a large trunk. Speaking no words, he went through the living room and in his study. Melissa and Anne followed him curiously.  
  
"Michael? Where did that chest come from?" Melissa said when he carefully placed it down.  
  
"Hmm?" Michael was obviously not paying attention to them. "Oh. That's why I had to leave so suddenly this morning. They found it when they were digging for the new parking garage at the hospital. Everyone at the college said I should take a look at it."  
  
"What do you think it is?" Anne asked.  
  
"I don't know.haven't opened it yet." Michael said. Brought it right back here. It was too loud at the construction site."  
  
"Look.on the lock it says 1872." Melissa pointed out.  
  
Michael noted the date, hand carved into the metal lock. "That's only a few years after our house was built."  
  
"You're right.May we look at it with you?" Melissa begged.  
  
"You've never been interested in my work before."  
  
"It's not every day you get the chance to discover something about the past." Melissa said.  
  
"Anne?" Michael questioned.  
  
"I'd love to look. If you don't mind." Anne replied, fully intrigued by the thought of something so old.  
  
"Alright if you're so interested.let's crack it open." 


	15. Remember Me

Chapter 15 Michael carefully opened the latch on the trunk. He slowly lifted the lid to reveal the contents of the trunk. Atop piece of fabric was a sheet of parchment. Michael picked up the fragile paper and began reading. "The Colorado Spring Memorabilia Chest, Founders Day, 1872." He began. "If you have found this chest, then you have found a piece of our life here in Colorado Springs. We put this chest together so that folks in the future might know what life was like her in 1872. We all hope you enjoy learnin about our little town." Michael paused at the end of the note.  
  
"How amazing." Melissa beamed. "Michael this is just the thing you're always been hoping for."  
  
"It certainly is." Michael breathed. "A discovery like this is something history buffs only dream about."  
  
"And it's so close to home. I mean we could be living in someone's house who contributed to this chest."  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out." Anne piped in. "Let's look at what's in here!"  
  
Michael pulled back the fabric lining the top of the chest and pulled out the first item. "A telegraph machine!" He ran his hand over the object, clicking the button a few times.  
  
"Imagine what it would have been like to use one of those." Melissa said. "Communication sure has come a long way."  
  
"Yes it has." Michael agreed.  
  
"But ya can't work it." Anne provoked.  
  
"Oh sure I can." Melissa accepted the challenge. "Just watch. Here's S.O.S."  
  
Melissa tapped out the codes carefully. The clicking of the machine was the only sound heard throughout the room. Until of course Melissa set it down triumphantly. Anne let out a cry of laughter. "S.O.S?! Ha. More like T.A.S."  
  
Melissa could feel her cheeks redden. "How would you know?"  
  
"I studied morose code in high school. That was sure not S.O.S."  
  
Michael intervened before a small fight broke out. "Why don't we keep looking through here?" he suggested.  
  
Melissa reached into the trunk and pulled out a large scroll of parchment. "I wonder what this is." She said.  
  
"Looks like paper." Anne teased.  
  
"Well obviously it's paper." Said Melissa. "Here, take this end. Let's unroll it."  
  
Anne took one end and stretched the paper across the small room. "It looks like a timeline."  
  
Michael began reading some of the events in front of them. "The Spanish explorers, Pike's peak discovered, tornado hits town, geyser erupts in meadow, gold nugget opened, train comes to town."  
  
Following every event as Michael read, Melissa was shocked at its great detail. "It looks like a chronology of the entire town's history."  
  
"Everything that ever happened in this area, up until 1872. I can't believe it!" Michael was thrilled with his discovery. "I could never have dreamed of something as important as this!"  
  
"But there's a lot more in this trunk." Anne said. "You could learn even more."  
  
The three continued to empty the chest. A Freedman's reader. "They must have opened a freedman's school here."  
  
A key to the gold nugget. "A hotel perhaps?"  
  
A horseshoe. "Must have had an remarkable blacksmith."  
  
A fishing hook. "The trout are wonderful here."  
  
A photograph. "A businessman in from of a hotel." "Is it possible they had two. It seems unlikely in such a small place."  
  
A bible. "They were religious."  
  
A book, My Town. "Again, who could have hoped for such an amazing find?"  
  
Pulling out the last item, Melissa ran her fingers over the carved inscription. M.Quinn. Medicine Woman. Where had she heard that name before? It was so familiar.  
  
"Medicine Woman? You think she was an Indian?" Anne asked. "I don't think a town at this time would be too keen on having an Indian as a citizen." Michael said. "But it does sound like an Indian name."  
  
Melissa continued to sit there, holding the shingle. "She was a doctor."  
  
Michael was skeptical. "A woman doctor in 1872?"  
  
"Just because it was taboo doesn't mean it didn't happen." Melissa defended.  
  
"It just seems odd. A woman doctor way out west? This place wasn't as civilized as the cities were. At leas tin Philadelphia they could study medicine."  
  
"Michaela Quinn was a doctor!" Melissa shouted. "And she may be one of my ancestors."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Michael wondered.  
  
"No Michael, she's right." Anne said. "We found information. This was Michaela Quinn's house.she was the first woman doctor in Colorado."  
  
"You found information?"  
  
"Yes, in the attic. There's loads of interesting stuff up there." Melissa said.  
  
With Michael still giving them odd glances, Melissa ran, or hobbled, into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with the book she and Anne had been looking at. "Look right here." She pointed to the top of the family tree. "Dr. Michael Quinn. Born February 15, 1833. She would have been old enough to be an accomplished physician by the 70s."  
  
"Where did you find that?!" Michael's curiosity was soaring.  
  
"In the attic just like she said." Anne informed. "She was cleaning."  
  
"In our attic?"  
  
"Yes Michael. Our attic." Melissa was getting frustrated with all of the questions. "Can't you see what all of this means?  
  
"No I can't."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to tell you now won't I?" she paused for recognition then sighed, seeing they really were not as enthused as she was. Abandoning them once more, she limped back to the attic. Rummaging through all the organized boxes she threw all sorts of things out. Then she found it. The picture. She ran back downstairs and threw it at Michael. "That's Michaela Quinn. The woman in my dream!"  
  
"The one from the hospital?" Michael asked  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Melissa I think you need to lie down."  
  
"I do not! I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"You're ranting like madwoman."  
  
"I am not. I'm telling you that woman.Michaela Quinn came to me in a dream. She saved me and was bringing me home. Her home. This house. Michael we are living in her house!"  
  
"Hold on.back track a little." He held up the picture. "How do you know this is Michaela Quinn?"  
  
"Look on the back." Melissa instructed.  
  
Michael flipped over the picture. Clearly printed on the back was "Dr. Michaela Quinn." But Michael was still unsure what Melissa was thinking. "And this was the woman in your dream?"  
  
"Yes. And she brought me here to this house."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"You think this was her house."  
  
"I know it was. Anne will you help me out here?"  
  
"Melissa we've been searching all afternoon and can't find any proof." Anne said. "I don't know what to believe."  
  
"Look at that family tree Anne. It goes straight back to Michaela Quinn."  
  
Anne looked again, even though she knew what was there. Michael, who had yet had a chance to look closely at the names on the page join her. Sure enough, Michaela Quinn was on there. Near the top, under Elizabeth and Josef Quinn. She and a Byron Sully had seven children. Only three of them seemed to have different parents. "They must have been adopted." Melissa assumed.  
  
The eldest child of Dr. Quinn and Byron Sully, Katherine Sully, had a son, Kevin Sully. "Why didn't he have his father's name?"  
  
"Who knows." Melissa continued to read the names. "Kevin had a son, Brian Sully. Brian had a son Paul."  
  
"But look.Paul's last name is Sullivan not Sully." Anne pointed out. "WE found out he changed it because he was wanted for murder."  
  
"Tut he was innocent." Melissa was sure to say.  
  
"Wait." Michael stopped. "Sullivan?" it was all beginning to make a little sense.  
  
"Now you know why we think there's a connection." Said Melissa.  
  
"Paul Sullivan had a daughter, Katherine." Anne said. "We think she may be related to us somehow."  
  
"We think she's our mother." Melissa was adamant. "And we're going to find out for certain.."  
  
"You really think so?" Michael said, glancing over to confirm with Anne.  
  
"Something led me to this house Michael. It's no coincidence that we live here. I just have to find out why. This is my family. I'm sure of it now."  
  
"It's just a house Melissa. These are people who lived here years ago. They are nothing more then strangers."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Melissa stormed back to the attic for more searching, leaving Michael and Anne sitting alone with the trunk. 


	16. Reunion

Chapter 16 Things were quiet for the rest of the evening. After a talk with her sister, Anne left for Greg's She would be returning early the next morning for Arizona.  
  
Michael and Melissa spent the next few days in silence. Neither one would admit to the other that they were wrong. Michael believed his wife was making up family members and Melissa believed he wasn't supporting her. One afternoon Melissa approached Michael while he was looking again through the items in the chest. "I'm going back to Arizona." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to find my family."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Anne is the only family I have.I want to spend time with her."  
  
"What about me? I'm your family now."  
  
"I know you are.but it's different. Anne and I are blood.and we're going to find our parents."  
  
"That's easier said then done Melissa."  
  
"I can do it.I have to do it."  
  
"And what if you don't find what you're looking for."  
  
"I won't give up."  
  
"What if you do find them.and they aren't what you expected."  
  
"I thought you would be supportive in this!"  
  
"I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Let me go with you at least."  
  
"No. This is something I must do on my own."  
  
"You've been on your own too much in this life. I won't let you be alone any longer."  
  
"Anne will be with me."  
  
"That's not what I meant.You need someone there to support you. She should have someone as well. This will be a difficult journey."  
  
"We have each other."  
  
"And when that's not enough?"  
  
"Michael, please."  
  
"No. I'll help you.we'll find them together."  
  
"What help can you be?"  
  
"I am a historian Melissa. Maybe I can find something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well when I first got out of school, I did work with a company tracing back family histories. I can contact them and see if they will help."  
  
"Family histories? That's very interesting."  
  
"I thought so." He admitted. "Please.if you really think all those people are your family, then I can help track them down. I can figure out if you really are."  
  
"And why couldn't you be as supportive yesterday? You thought I was crazy."  
  
"I had a lot of time thinking last night. And I looked through that book of yours. There's so much information in there. The life history of everyone in that family tree. But it's odd. It ends when in 1978 when Katherine Sullivan disappeared."  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Left home and never came back. Apparently her father, Paul Sullivan, had been working on genealogy. It's his handwriting all throughout that book. He figured out all of his family history. Well on the last page, there is a note. I'm surprised you didn't see it when you were looking."  
  
"I didn't see any note."  
  
"Here I'll let you read it."  
  
Michael handed her the book and Melissa began reading out loud. "I started to research my family history so that my children and grandchildren would know about the wonderful people who made them who they are. To discover the past is something not everyone can do or appreciate. I did both, but now I have decided to stop. With my daughter Katherine gone, there is no point. There is no one to teach and no one to listen. Our family tree ends today."  
  
Melissa paused a moment after reading. "He seems so sad.and lost."  
  
"I know. But well.after reading all about the wonderful line of people he came from. I can only imagine how it felt to have his only child gone. To him, that line was now dead."  
  
"Tell me about them."  
  
"Not now." Michael said. "First, we must find Katherine. I've been tearing the attic apart all night long. Looking for clues. For something that points you to this. Obviously it's odd that you found this house, but we can't count that as evidence."  
  
"Did you find something?"  
  
"One thing.a letter. From Katherine to her father."  
  
"Ok so are you going to tell me what it said?"  
  
"It was written in1984." Michael said before he began reading. "You were right." Katherine had begun. "I never should have left home. But I felt I had no choice. I never told you then, but I left because I was pregnant. I didn't think you would accept me wanting to keep my child. That was five years ago. Now I have two little girls that I cannot care for. I'm leaving them in good hands so that they can be raised right. There's a hospital nearby where I can leave the baby. A nurse told me that'd take Anne as well. Then I'm coming home dad. If you'll still have me. I love you, Katherine."  
  
Melissa just stood there in shock. She shook her head. "No." she said. "It can't be."  
  
"I did some checking this morning." Michael said. "Trying to find out about these people.There's an old man who lives near the college.he was friends with Paul when he lived here."  
  
"Then Paul Sullivan did live here."  
  
"And his father before that, and his grandfather before that. All the way back to Michael Quinn and Byron Sully."  
  
"I told you this was their house."  
  
"You were right." Michael could tell she was avoiding the obvious question. "Melissa this man.he knows where Paul Sullivan is.and his daughter Katherine."  
  
"What should that matter?" Now that she had possibly found her family, she wasn't sure she wanted to. After all, these people had abandoned her. Left her to live a life full of pain and sorrow. Why was she trying to find them?  
  
"Melissa Katherine had two daughters. Anne and Melissa, five years apart in age. She left them at a hospital in St. Louis, Missouri."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's true. I have Greg on his way to try and track down your birth certificates. And Kevin is in Denver looking for Katherine."  
  
"Why Denver?"  
  
"That's where she was last known to be.  
  
"This is all so sudden."  
  
"I know it's a lot to take in. But you wanted to find your family."  
  
"I know.but I'm scared."  
  
"I'm here for you. And Anne will be too when we tell her."  
  
Days later, Michael got the best news they could have hoped for. "We found her!" Michael burst through the bedroom door. "Melissa wake up! We found her!"  
  
"Huh? Whaa?"  
  
"Katherine Sullivan! She's in Denver! She agreed to meet with Kevin!"  
  
"What!?" This news brought Melissa to a startled awakening.  
  
"Kevin found Katherine.in Denver, like we thought. She ahs agreed to speak with him!"  
  
"So...it's true?"  
  
"Now nothing is certain yet.but the woman Kevin found did give up two children for adoption, twenty years ago."  
  
"So she's."  
  
"I think so!"  
  
"Oh Michael!"  
  
"I know darlin, I know."  
  
"We have to tell Anne."  
  
"Greg's booking her flight here."  
  
"You are so wonderful!"  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"I love you Michael Carter." 


	17. All That Matters

Chapter 17 "She won't see them." Kevin said solemnly.  
  
"What do you mean she won't see them?"  
  
"I mean exactly that Michael. Katherine wants nothing to do with her daughters."  
  
"But how can she do that?"  
  
"That was a bad time in her life. She doesn't want to be reminded."  
  
"That's a bunch of shit! There are her children!"  
  
"Were her children." Greg said, emphasizing the were. "She has moved on with her life. And I suggest Melissa and Anne do the same."  
  
"They are going to be heartbroken. Especially Melissa."  
  
"They'll be fine.as long as they know there are people out there that love them."  
  
"Can you get Anne. I should tell them together."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kevin returned shortly with Anne and Melissa following him. "Sit down." Michael instructed. "We have something to tell you."  
  
Michael took Melissa's hand and squeezed it lovingly. He gave a nod of his head and Kevin began his tale. "I found your mother."  
  
"So she really is our mom?" Melissa asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Katherine Sullivan is your mother."  
  
"I told you!" Melissa exclaimed." I just knew it."  
  
Seeing the glum tone of Michael and Kevin, Melissa calmed down. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"She said that she is glad to hear you are happy and safe. And she's sorry for any pain you might have had because of her. But Katherine is insistent that she did what was best and stand by that decision. I'm afraid however, that she doesn't want to see you.ever.  
  
"What's best for us!?" Melissa shouted while at the same time, Anne gasped, "Ever?"  
  
"I know it's hard to understand, but she's moved on with her life. You're the past to her. A past she doesn't want to remember."  
  
"I've got to go." Anne said.  
  
"Go? You're leaving now?" Melissa cried.  
  
"I have to go home. And be with my family. I can't stay in this house."  
  
"You're just like her! Leaving your family!"  
  
"It's precisely because I don't want to be like her that I'm leaving. My son needs me. I've been gone enough."  
  
Anne grabbed her purse and left. Melissa ran after her, but before she reached the door, Michael grabbed her arm to stop her. "Let her go." He instructed.  
  
"She needs to face this! To face me!"  
  
"She's facing it the best way she can. By going to her family, those that love her."  
  
"And what am I? I'm her family too. What about me?"  
  
"I'm here for you." Michael said.  
  
"You did this! You got my hopes up. You let me believe."  
  
"You're the one who was going to run off on some wild goose chase. I found what you wanted. Don't blame any of this on me."  
  
"Did you do this just to hurt me?"  
  
"Hurt you? I would never hurt you. I love you more then I can say. I found Katherine because it's what you wanted, more then anything you wanted to find her. So I found her."  
  
"What good did it do?"  
  
"I waned you it might not turn out like you wanted."  
  
"Oh great so know you, sir Michael, know everything."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"I can't live like this!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"With you acting like you're better then me, felling lost and confused, not knowing who to trust, not having anyone to love me."  
  
"I do love you. And I always will. But you're right. We can't live like this. Just know that when you're ready, I'll be here."  
  
Melissa rushed out of the house as fast as her legs would carry her. Which, considering she still used a cane, was not very fast. Michael left her alone. She would come back when she was ready.  
  
Hours later, Melissa had yet to return. Michael went looking for her. He found her by the old pine tree, the one that had caused her to remember. Melissa had heard him approach. "This was the tree he found me by. It was here that he was able to capture me."  
  
"That's all over now." Michael said. "Forget about it."  
  
"She doesn't know.all that I went through."  
  
"Forget her too. What matters now is what we have.not the past."  
  
"She should know Michael. She should hear all the pain she caused me!"  
  
"I think Katherine has enough guilt."  
  
"I just wanted a family." Melissa sobbed.  
  
"You have one.with me.we'll have children and raise them right.and you still have Anne."  
  
"I don't think I can be with you right now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I need to be alone."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying I want you to leave!" Melissa shouted. "I don't want you here."  
  
"I told you once I'd never leave you.and I stand by that now."  
  
"If you don't leave, I will."  
  
Michael knew she was upset and just wanted some time alone. She would come around soon enough. "I'll be at Greg's." he told her. "When you're ready."  
  
*** The thunder roared through the valley and lighting streaked across the sky. The storm was moving closer by the minute. Melissa sat by the bay window watching the clouds roll in. She felt more alive with every clash of thunder, every flash of lightening. This storm was speaking to her soul. The turmoil in the sky equally matched what was going on in her heart.  
  
Was there nothing that would calm the storm? Nothing to stop the pain and discord? Melissa continued to watch the sky. The reds and purples of sunset tried to burst through the clouds, but to no avail. The sky was quickly darkening and only the lightening could light the way.  
  
Lightening. It was getting closer, brighter, stronger. She was so much like the lightening, lashing out against the thunder. Why was it so hard to forgive and forget? Why were things so complicated, and yet so simple? The feelings of turmoil returned. The fight in the sky was worsening. It seemed complex to an outsider. But the thunderstorm was also simple. It was after all, only rain.  
  
Rain. It was bound to start soon. By the look of the clouds, Melissa knew the storm was right above her. They were bursting with water, waiting for the perfect moment to release it.  
  
Needing to be closer to the turmoil and eventual resolution, Melissa went outside to sit on the large porch. She opened the door and grabbed a jacket from the coat hanger. It didn't matter that it was the middle of July. She was always cold and the rain was sure to cause the temperatures to drop. Taking a seat on the porch swing, she continued to wait for the rain.  
  
And then it came. A huge burst of light near the edge of the property. Melissa ran to the site and saw that fateful pine tree blazing with fire. Seeing the tree that had been a constant reminder of her pain burning made Melissa realize something. Those things that happened in the past were over and done with. They were memories and only memories. They could bring happiness or be forgotten. Just as this tree crumbled to ashes, so did all the painful memories.  
  
The lightening brought about destruction of that pine tree, and with it, destruction of Melissa's pain. From it, the pine would release seeds and grow new life. So too could Melissa now continue a life of happiness, no longer tortured by the discoveries she had made into her past.  
  
As she was running back to the house, the rain began to pour. Heavy droplets fell, quickly wetting her hair. Stopping, Melissa looked up to the sky. She let the drops fall onto her face, washing away her pain. The cool water was refreshing. Soon her clothes her soaked through. But that didn't matter. Melissa was alive again.  
  
Michael found her like that, staring up to the heavens, rain beating down on her face. "Melissa!" he called. "Melissa!"  
  
But she could not hear. Something had called him back that night, an entire week after he had left. Michael ran out the house and to her. Shaking her out of her reverie, he took her in his arms. "Don't you worry. We're gonna be fine." He whispered.  
  
Melissa sank into his embrace momentarily before pulling away. "Of course we will be." She whispered back. "You're all wet." Melissa said louder.  
  
Michael laughed. "So are you."  
  
Melissa broke out of Michael's embrace. Spinning around in the rain, she shouted. "It felt revitalizing!"  
  
"Have you gone mad?"  
  
Melissa stopped at looked seriously at her husband. "Far from it. I'm as sane as I've ever been."  
  
"What are you doing out here."  
  
"I was thinking. And I realized something very important."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter if Katherine refuses to see me. What matters is we are husband and wife and we're going to share the rest of our lives together. We can't live in the past, but in the present, and for the future."  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
Dripping wet, the happy couple locked arms and walked to their home. It hadn't been an easy journey, but they were finally together. Through it all they and remained and into the future they will continue. To love, to trust, to live. 


End file.
